It Started With a Note
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a lonely girl living without love. On Valentine's Day a secret admirer adorns her with gifts and for once she feels special. When she finds out it's her arch nemisis Darien she's shocked. What will happen when he convinces her to go out?
1. The Note

Just a valentine story for you. Will be short and won't distract me too much from my other fic. I promise. ;)

* * *

It Started with a Note

The Note

The beautiful blonde slowly descended the stairs with her head down. Today of all days was the worst. February 14th, the quintessential day of love and romance. Sure it was a great day for most girls, many couldn't wait to get a gift from that special someone but when you had no one it was terrible. Serena Tsukino was the only one out of her group of friends who didn't have a boyfriend and it depressed her. What was it about her that made her ineligible to date? Her friend Amy hypothesized that it was her beauty but Serena couldn't help but feel Amy was just being nice. No one wanted her because she was ugly or childish, had to be one or the other.

She sauntered into the kitchen and sat at the table as her mother set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. Ilene Tsukino stared at her blonde angel and sighed. Her beautiful little girl was depressed today, not that she could blame her really. Serena didn't' have anyone to share this day with and as a result, was going to her school dance with her friends and their dates. She would be alone. "Are you ready for the dance tonight?" Ilene prompted her daughter and nudged her husband Ken. He looked from his wife to his saddened daughter and frowned as Serena simply sighed.

"I guess." She sighed as her crystalline blue eyes clouded with tears. "Can you just call the school and tell them I'm sick so I can stay home today momma?" Ilene shook her head in protest and sat at the table. Serena stabbed at her eggs and sighed again. "This sucks, I hate Valentines."

"Nonsense honey! Maybe there's some nice boy who's just waiting to ask you to the dance but has been too shy about it." Serena's little brother began to laugh as he entered the room making his parents look at him disapprovingly. "Don't mind your brother."

Serena continued to eat knowing that Sammy was right. He'd just confirmed her thoughts that she was ugly and undesired. She was eighteen now and had never had a boyfriend or even a date. It was getting harder and harder to believe that she'd ever find anyone. She reflected on her friends and their boyfriends. The stories of how they met and why they started dating. Raye had met Chad at the temple her grandfather owned. She'd order him around and he'd fall over himself trying to please her. One day he had just sort of blurted his feelings out to her and she had laughed then agreed to go on a date. Lita had met her boyfriend Kevin in her cooking class and he asked her out with a cake. He had brought the cake to the arcade and given to her in front of her friends. Mina had met Andrew at the arcade because he owned it. Every day they'd flirt and eventually Mina got fed up and demanded that he take her on a date, he hadn't had the chance to refuse. Then there was Amy. Sweet Amy who met Greg at the university library. They both wanted to check out the same book, their hands had touched when reaching for the spine and they had been inseparable ever since. "I've got to go. Bye Momma, Daddy… brat." She addressed her family members and slung her shoulder bag on before heading for the front door. Once outside she glared at the glittering road. It had rained recently and the sun was reflecting in the miniature ponds on the black surface. The air smelled crisp. Needless to say she hated it.

She wasn't as late today, most likely because she just wanted to get through this day with as little hassle as possible and showing up late wouldn't help. Her head hung as she walked towards her school at a slow pace. She felt so depressed she failed to hear the brisk pace of someone jogging past her on the sidewalk. She even failed to hear the pace slow as the person neared her. "Hey meatball head! You're out early today." She balled her fists, of all the people in the world her worst enemy has to show up and pick on her today. "What no come back?"

"Look, today isn't my day asshole. Go away." She snapped making him stop dead in his tracks. He'd never heard her use such a sharp and depressed tone. Not to mention he'd never heard her call him an asshole. "What's going on with you that you're so angry today?" She stopped and turned on him. Her blue eyes were darker than usual making him sigh. She was angry and looking for a victim; he ran a hand through his eyebrow-length black hair and diverted his blue eyes to the sky. She was scary when she was like this despite the fact that her head barely reached the height of his shoulders.

"Look! I just hate today okay? I'm sure you know why since you're always telling me how annoying and ugly I am. So tell me Darien, why don't you tell me why I'm in such a bad mood?" Her tone was vicious and it was obvious that she meant every word. He was speechless today was valentines and every girl loved Valentines Day.

"I think you're a little cranky…" He paused as she shouted in frustration and began to storm off down the road. _Great, this is going to be a great day._ He mused and looked down at the ground wondering what had prompted her to get so angry and depressed. Serena on the other hand walked briskly away from her enemy. He always hurt her feelings, always. He was an asshole and she hated the very thought of him really. Tears began to streak her cheeks as she thought of how useless he made her feel and how truly terrible she must be.

Finally reaching the large brick and metal building she calmed herself and made her way inside trying to avoid all of the happy couples around her. It was as if she was a buoy in a sea of love, a buoy with a chain tying it to the ocean floor. Couple after couple flooded the halls holding hands and giggling to one another, most of the girls were holding some sort of gift. She managed to spot her group of friends and their boyfriends near her locker, the majority of them laughing heartily. They hushed as she neared them and looked at her with a half expectant look. "What?" She sighed and looked from one face to the next. Mina and Lita were grinning ear to ear, it was annoying to say the least.

"You have a note on your locker Meatball head." Raye almost shorted in an attempt to hide her curiosity but Serena knew better. The girls parted the way so she could see the pink envelope taped to the front of her locker. "Well don't just stare at it Serena, open it and read it aloud to us!" Raye grabbed it and thrust it at her friend. The blonde tenderly took it and opened the envelope the scent of roses filling her nostrils making her smile ever so slightly. Pulling the black sheet of paper out she unfolded it and read the golden letters to herself before complying with Raye.

_ My Dearest Serena,_

_On this day of love and passion I find myself facing my feelings for you. I have come to realize that my heart beats for you only. My ears long to hear the sweet melody that is your voice and I admit, that melody has seduced me in many a dream. I must reveal myself to you. After school today, come to the crown arcade and I shall make myself known._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Serena stared at the paper unable to utter a noise much less read the note aloud. Who was it from? Did anyone see the person leave it? Did she know this person? There were just so many questions swimming in her mind. "What's it say?" Mina grabbed the paper and read it aloud to the group of people surrounding her. After she read it she looked at Serena with a look of pure shock on her face. "Wow… this guy's intense."

"Not to mention really into you." Chad smiled as Raye elbowed him. "Well he is! Serena, this guy totally wants you, he's head over heels in love." Chad then wrapped his arms around Raye and squeezed. "Like I am with my wonderful lady here." Serena stared at him in wonder. Who would have feelings like this for her.

"Perfect calligraphy." Amy noted looking at the note. "He's attentive to detail and wanted this to be precise. See how straight the lines are and how evenly the ink is on the paper?" Serena just stared at her friend along with the rest of them. Greg was the only one who seemed to appreciate what Amy was saying.

"Do any of you know who left this?" They were all silent though Amy and Mina had odd looks on their faces. "You two know don't you?" She questioned and pointed to the two of them. "Who left this? If it's a joke I'm not going to be happy."

"It's not a joke!" Mina protested. "I don't know who left it." She lied and let out the breath she realized she was holding. She knew exactly who had left the note, she'd watched him tape it there and then hold a finger to his lips as he winked and walked away. She wasn't about to let Serena know she knew.

"We'd better go to class you guys." Amy said with a blush in her cheeks telling Serena that she did in fact know the culprit. Serena sighed and grabbed the note back, maybe she could tell by the handwriting. Now was not the time for that however; she had class to attend. She shared her first class with Lita who remained quiet the whole way. It was clear she was deep in thought.

"What if it's Melvin?" Lita asked making Serena freeze. Oh god! She hadn't even thought of Melvin… well she hadn't thought of anyone really. She was just excited that she had received a secret admirer's love note. Though… it could be Melvin. "What are you going to do if it is?"

"I… don't know. I'd have to let him down and I'd feel bad about doing that… I really would." Serena looked at the paper and smelled it again getting a small hint of the suspects scent. It was a masculine and almost earthy smell. "Ugh! This should be fun not a huge mystery!" Serena cried and walked into her classroom where a box of her favorite chocolates was waiting with another black note. Lita and Serena looked at one another then rushed to the box to read the note. It was a simple note proclaiming that no candy in the world was as sweet as her smile. "This is my favorite type of candy!"

"So this guy knows you pretty well then huh?" Lita smiled in an attempt to hide her jealousy. Despite the fact that she loved Kevin and had been with him for almost a year now he would never know what her favorite candy was. "Do you have any idea who it is?" Serena shook her head and popped one of the chocolate morsels into her mouth. Today was shaping up to be a pretty good day after all.

Serena was joyfully suckling one of her chocolates when her teacher came into the room and snapped a meter stick against her desk. "Everyone put away your frivolous gifts and pay attention to more important things!" Serena quickly hid her candy and looked at her jaded teacher. The woman was in her sixties and had a head of silvery white hair that she pulled into a tight bun. Her appearance had frightened Serena the first day of school but over time she'd realized that the woman was just lonely and didn't believe in frills. As expected the woman started her lesson and was just as strict as ever. Serena admired her for her no nonsense attitude, it made her pay attention in class.

"Wow… she was especially harsh today don't you think Serena?' Lita asked as soon as they were out of the classroom. Serena nodded her agreement and paused looking back into the room where the woman was sitting at her desk beginning her prep period. Deciding to make a bold move Serena turned back and walked into the room and up to her teacher.

"Mrs. Wright… would you like a candy?" She asked in a sweet tone. The old woman looked up at her with surprise before a wave of suspicion washed over her and the woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm not looking for anything. I just thought you may like one, that's all. It's valentine's day you know?"

"I do know." The woman nodded and let a small smile creep onto her stiffened lips. "These are for you though, didn't your boyfriend give these to you for you to enjoy them?" The old woman looked into her pupils eyes and nodded.

"I don't have a boyfriend, a secret admirer; but what's the fun in having them if I can't share them with others?" Serena held the open box out allowing the woman to take a morsel. "I have to go now Mrs. Wright, enjoy!" She then rushed out and grabbed a stunned Lita's hand. "We're going to be late!" She exclaimed and practically pulled Lita to their next class where the other girls were awaiting their arrival. "What now?" She smiled in anticipation of another gift. As the group cleared Serena saw a single red rose laying on the desk, there wasn't a note but Serena knew where it had come from. Her secret admirer. "Who is this guy? A ninja or is one of you helping him?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's it Serena." Mina rolled her eyes and admired the rose. She was jealous as well, such a gallant display of love was truly romantic. "I'm so jealous of you right now Serena. You have no idea! I even bet he's going to ask you to the Valentine dance tonight!" The thought sent Serena into a minor panic. What if he did? What if she didn't want to go with this guy? That would mean she couldn't go at all.

"Great." She sighed and looked at the rose. Yes, it was romantic but romance wasn't everything. The person behind it mattered, especially to her. She paled a bit realizing that this guy could be anyone, hell, he may not even be a he! Perhaps it was a woman… either way the person could be a complete creep. "I don't know if I like this any more girls… if any of you know who it is… please tell me that I have nothing to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about Serena. He's not a creep and he cares very much for you. Obviously." Amy shrugged and sat at her desk so she could begin class.


	2. You?

Another Chapter. Enjoy and let me know how you like it! REVIEW please?

* * *

You?

She couldn't stand it any longer. The second hand on the clock droned on and on, seemingly in slow motion. When would this day end? All she wanted to do was go to the arcade and meet whoever this guy was. In each class she'd found a different gift and now that it was her last class she was overly giddy. Tick… tick… tick… the clock droned on until that last second, that very last moment of hell which seemed to last a lot longer than any moment of time ever had. When the bell rang she jumped to her feet and rushed for the door, before she knew it she was out of the room and in the hall joining her friends. "Let's go and find out who this is!" Raye squealed and grabbed her friends' arms running frantically towards the doors of the school. This was it, the day that Serena Tsukino's dating curse was lifted. This would be the day that the petite blonde would remember because a guy would actually want her to be with him.

"I can't wait you guys!" Serena exclaimed as the group walked quickly down the sidewalk to the arcade that would serve as the meeting place for Serena and her admirer. "It's hard to believe this is happening to me!" She smiled and sniffed the fragrant rose she'd received earlier that day. "I hope he's hot." All the girls nodded in agreement. Amy and Mina glanced at one another cautiously. This was going to be an interesting meeting to say the least. By the end of the day the two had shared the identity of the admirer to the other members of the group, Serena excluded of course. Raye had almost fallen over upon hearing the news but had regained herself only to smile wickedly and state that Serena was going to freak out.

"You think this is a joke of some sort?" Lita leaned into Raye's ear. Raye shrugged and looked at the ground. It was hard to say, if it was a joke it was an extremely cruel one and no one deserved such terrible treatment.

They walked until the arcade was in sight; Serena being the first to stop and admire the appearance of the innocent place because it was important to remember this day. With a bounce in her step Serena walked to the sliding glass doors and entered the arcade looking around cautiously before her friends entered. Serena frowned when she saw no one out of the ordinary. Darien sat at the counter drinking his black coffee, Andrew was wiping down surfaces and various other objects. The kids were playing arcade games, the couple in the corner was holding hands. Nothing struck Serena as special this day though she knew something special would happen. Obviously the culprit was not there yet, her and the girls had practically ran from school to this place. So, with a heavy sigh Serena plodded her way to the same booth the girls had been sitting at for the past four years. Being creatures of habit sometimes made for a boring day, the couple in the corner always sat holding hands and sharing a milkshake, Andrew would serve customers and clean up, Darien the jerk Shields would sit at the counter drinking his coffee and chatting with Andrew.

_Not today though._ Serena smiled and made room for her friends to slide into the booth. Today was going to be the day Darien shut his big mouth in shock; today he would be speechless because someone was going to ask her out and he'd be there to witness it. She smiled at the thought, four year of being picked on an tortured would end today. She wondered if she'd miss the constant bickering but then again, her life would be far more peaceful with him out of her hair. "I wonder how long I'm going to have to wait for this guy." Serena mused and looked at her expectant friends.

"Don't know." Mina almost sung as Andrew approached the table holding the regular orders. "Thank you Andy." She winked making him blush a little. Despite the fact that Andrew was widely sought after by most girls in the arcade he was still shy when any approached him. Not even Mina, his girlfriend could get him to loosen up. "When are you going to pick me up tonight?"

"Well, the guys and I decided to do a group dinner so I think I'll come and get you at six." With that he turned away and rushed back to the counter and the safety of his friend. Mina watched him go and sighed deeply before falling back into the vinyl seat. The group of girls laughed and began to tease the love-struck blonde. Serena however, kept her eyes on the sliding glass doors. Each time they opened her heart paused but soon fell as a couple would walk in.

An hour passed and Serena soon felt a terrible nagging feeling build in her. Where was this person and why hadn't they shown up yet? Was this a joke? It was beginning to shape up to be a pretty nasty one. Another half hour passed until Serena gave up. It was a joke and someone had been very mean to her indeed. Amy was the first to notice the tears forming in her friend's eyes. "Serena, it's not a joke, trust me…" Amy's voice began to trail off as Darien downed the last of his third cup of coffee then turned towards the group of girls. _Here we go._ She thought and waited as he crossed the black and white tiled floor with his usual stride. He looked great in her opinion, his black hair falling effortlessly to his eyebrows accenting his deep blue eyes. He wore his typical blue jeans with his black turtleneck that seemed a little tighter on him today than usual. The last piece of his ensemble was his worn green jacket, which was casually thrown over his shoulder as he walked. Amy wasn't the only one to notice his approach however, Serena almost growled under her breath.

"Hello ladies, Meatball head." He nodded making her face turn red with anger. A slight smirk formed on his lips as he watched her try and hide her anger. She was adorable when she was angry, but he wasn't here to make her angry. Amy took the cue and slide out of the booth.

"Well Serena, we have to go and get ready… I'd wait with you but… I can't." Amy sighed as the other girls agreed and began to leave the booth. Darien silently thanked the smarted member and waited for them to leave before sliding into the booth opposite from the petite blonde.

"Will you go away? You've already scared my friends away." She sighed and crossed her arms on the table then rested her chin upon them. "I'm really not in the mood to get into one of our verbal wars today." She stared at the perfect red rose in front of her then closed her eyes.

He knew why she was melancholy, he was the cause and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself. Here she was waiting for her "secret admirer" and yet she had no idea who it was. "Why are you in a bad mood?" He held back the urge to call her the pet name he'd given her. That would only make her mood worse.

"Why do you care? Can't you just silently be happy that I'm sad and miserable? For once can you not rub it in?" She snapped and sat up straight determined to send him away from her so she could cry to herself. When she glared into his eyes however she was met with an emotion she'd never seen in him before. It was something she didn't know how to read and so instead she softened her tone. "I just want to be left alone because someone pulled a mean joke on me today."

"Who would be so cruel as to pull a joke on you today?" He asked softly trying to pull her from her defensive state of mind. She didn't respond, rather she looked at the table in defeat. "How do you know it's not a joke?" He offered with a slight smile.

"It has to be! If it wasn't then I'd be talking with the person right now, not trying to justify my feelings to a jerk who picks on me all the time… wait… did…" She looked up at him with curiosity then anger. "Did you do this?" She accused. "You're the only one who could be mean enough… cruel enough!" She pointed at him. "Why?"

Darien couldn't help but feel as though she'd just stabbed him with a dagger. At the same time however he knew he deserved it. He hadn't expected this to be easy and indeed it was difficult. "Yes I did it but no, it's not a joke Serena. As far as why… I thought I was pretty clear."

"Wait… what?" She looked at him in disbelief. Did Darien just admit he'd given her all of those notes and romantic trinkets? He did! If it was him… then… it had to be a joke… then again he just said no. She froze as he leaned forward a bit and took her delicate in his.

"It wasn't a joke Serena… I've been captivated by you since you came into my life. Why else would I come back here everyday just to argue with you? I simply love the sound of your voice." She stared at her hands, which were firmly held by his. "So, how about I take you to the dance tonight?"

With a sudden jerk of her hands she freed herself from his grasp and stared at him suspiciously. What was he trying to pull? Darien Shields didn't care about anyone but himself, everyone knew that. He really was an asshole for taking this so far. "Why should I believe you Darien? All you've ever done was be mean to me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to believe me Serena, but at least give me a chance to try?" How could she refuse that? He seemed so sincere yet, that nagging feeling was still there. "I'm only asking you for one date, one chance to show you that I'm serious."

She thought about it. If she didn't accept she'd be the odd one out in the group tonight and most likely the only one at the dance without a date. Then again, if she did accept, she could get herself into a world of trouble. Unlike the males at her school Darien was a man, he was four years her elder and could have a less than honorable agenda. "Okay Darien. I'll give you a fair chance." She smiled to ease the tension that had unknowingly built up between them. "I've got to home now… come and get me around six." She then stood and rushed out of the arcade leaving him sitting at the booth with a shocked look on his face. Slowly he recovered and left the arcade to dress for the date of his life. This was it, the moment that would change his life forever. He loved her and wanted her love in return. True he was older and more experienced than her but she was an angel. Such an innocent angel deserved the world and he'd give it to her, all she had to do was ask.

* * *

Serena walked into her house in a trance Darien Shields, the hottest guy in town… the jerk had just asked her to the Valentine's Dance and she'd accepted! What was she thinking? She began to panic and practically melted onto the foyer tiles. She was only eighteen and out of all the women who'd been chasing after him… he'd asked her on a date! HIM! Darien Shields, the gorgeous ideal of a man asked her! The panic began to overflow as she began to breath and shake erratically. "MOMMA!" She screamed making her mother run into the foyer and rush to her daughter. "He… he asked me… ME!" Ilene held her daughter in her arms unsure of what was happening.

"What are you talking about honey?" The blonde sniffed and pulled away from her mother then looked into her deep brown eyes. She knew that look anywhere. Serena would often come home yelling and screaming about a boy at the arcade. She would always be so angry that he picked on her, Ilene on the other hand had always thought the boy had a crush on her. "What did he do this time to make you so upset?"

"He… he left me all these romantic notes and gifts at school then… he asked me to the valentine's dance tonight!" She began to sob even louder. "I said YES! Why me mom? Why?" Ilene smiled to herself. She'd been right after all. Clearly Serena liked this boy or she wouldn't be so upset.

"Because he knows what a special girl you are and he likes you. I knew he did. Boys don't pick on girls unless they like you. You know that." Ilene then stood and pulled her daughter to her feet. The floor was no place for a girl who needed to be ready for a dance. "I can't wait to meet him… what's his name again?"

"Darien… but… mom… I… I don't think I can do this! We're enemy's not a couple!" Ilene shook her head and reassured the petite blonde. Serena was clearly trying to deny her feelings for this boy. "Fine, I'll go and get ready but I'm not going to enjoy any of this!" Serena then marched up the stairs and looked at her black cat Luna who was sleeping soundly on the bed curled into a ball. "Whatever he's trying to pull he's not going to get away with it. Just wait and see." She smirked.

Serena then busied herself with getting ready for the dance. Hours flew by and before she knew it she heard the doorbell ring. _Oh God!_ She gasp and looked at herself in the mirror. Any other day she'd be admiring herself but not this day. No, tonight she was going to a dance with the hottest guy known to man! She had to look perfect. "Serena! Darien's here!" Ilene shouted up the stairs. Serena sighed and grabbed her clutch as well as a delicate sweater that matched her flowing light pink dress. The silken dress looked stunning on her and she knew it.

As she left her bedroom it occurred to her how cliché this situation was. Darien was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and she would descend just like a corny high school romance. Cautiously she approached the stairs only to see her family gathered around the most attractive man she'd ever seen in her life. He was standing in the foyer listening intently as her father rattled off a bunch of sentences she could only assume were rules he was to follow; he wore a tailored black tux with a black bow tie and a silk white vest over his crisp white shirt. Moreover he held a large bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Hey." Serena smiled as she stepped off of the bottom step of the stairs drawing everyone's attention.

"Darling you look stunningly beautiful!" Ilene praised her daughter and hugged her close. "Isn't she beautiful Ken?" Serena's father nodded barely removing his eyes from Darien who stood in the entry with a casual smile on his face.

"Here you are Serena, the rest of the roses I owe you." Darien stepped forward and presented the flowers to his date. The simple action done as strategically as any movement had ever been done impressed the blonde. "How early a time would you like me to return her Mr. Tsukino?" He then turned his attention to her father. Ken paused for a moment in shock. Never in his life had he ever encountered a young man who asked that question. Serena and Ilene's eyes widened at the wording. Darien was clearly skilled in this line of questioning. The notion that he asked how early to return her had given the question a whole new meaning.

"Oh… um… well, since you seem to be rather trust worthy any time is fine my boy." Ken slapped Darien on the shoulder heartily and laughed. "Thank you for listening to me and my paranoid yapping." Serena and Ilene went slack-jawed at the statement.

"I don't think you're paranoid at all. There are plenty of dishonorable people out there. Though your daughter is an excellent judge of character and I have yet to see her engage in actions that are anything less that honorable sir; and I've known her for four years now." Darien smiled then turned back to Serena. "We should get going, we still have the others to pick up, especially if we're going to make the restaurant reservations." Serena simply nodded and handed the roses to her mother before attempting to put on her sweater. "Allow me." Darien stepped behind her and held her sweater for her. Once she was properly bundled up Darien said his goodbye's and opened the door for his date.

"You are something you know that?" Serena said quietly after he shut the door and offered her his arm. "How did you manage to bewitch my father so easily?" Darien laughed as they walked then quieted and looked down at the angelic woman.

"I've had some practice." He resigned and opened the door to a large black limousine. "After you." She cautiously looked over the lavish car and then turned to him with a questioning stare. "I had a feeling you'd say yes." With that she angrily climbed in and waited as Darien followed. "Onward!" He smiled at the driver who nodded and began to drive away from her house. "What I mean to say is that I'm glad you did say yes otherwise I'd be home alone tonight staring at reruns of romance movies wishing I hadn't been so stupid as to let you hate me." Serena said nothing as she watched the outside world pass by. She wondered if she could ever really hate him.


	3. The Dance

3

The Dance

The large group sat at the restaurant table chatting. Serena had almost been ignoring Darien so far, all evening and the girls wondered why. Overall Darien didn't seem to mind, which made it easier for the girls to accept. After they were all done and the meal was paid for the group stood and went out to the limousine so as to continue to the dance where there was no way Serena could ignore her date. "What's your issue?" Raye whispered to her friend so no one else could hear.

"What do you think? I'm nervous and totally confused." Serena confessed in the same manner Raye had asked. Raye nodded her understanding and looked at Chad who was currently enthusiastically flipping through the channels on the TV. She knew what it was like to be nervous on a first date but this was Darien. He'd been around for years, he'd seen Serena at her worst and… well… not really at her best but still.

Finally the limousine arrived at the ballroom where the dance was being held. There were couples holding hands outside and just enjoying the starry night sky. Two by two the group went into the ballroom and marveled at the decorations. It was a grand ballroom with pink and red hearts all over the place. "Let's dance!" Raye practically pulled Chad to the dance floor and began dancing to the demanding beat. Soon the only ones left not on the dance floor was Amy, Greg, Serena, and Darien. Greg and Amy finally went to the dance floor leaving the two alone.

"Well Serena, how about it? Wanna give the dance floor a try?" Darien smiled one of his pretty boy smiles that made Serena's knees weaken. She shook her head in protest making Darien laugh. "Why not? It's a dance."

"I can't dance." She lied and looked at the floor to avoid his knowing gaze. "Sorry." She apologized to try and make it seem real but Darien knew better. He'd seen her dance many times and knew that she was a skilled dancer who played it down so as to not embarrass her friends.

"I don't believe you." He then took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. "I know you can dance Serena." The song then switched to a group dance that Serena knew by heart. Soon they were dancing together to the cha cha slide, both of them enjoying the song.

"Okay, so I lied, I know how to dance a little." Serena admitted when the song ended and looked into Darien's deep blue eyes. "But you knew that." He nodded and stepped closer to her as the next song began to play. It was Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. Darien pulled her into a close ballroom dancing position and began to lead her around the dance floor before she could protest. She only stared up at him in amazement, how did she overlook him for so many years? He was such a gentleman, just as she thought that the dance couldn't get any better he began to silently sing the lyrics.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

I will be strong

I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on a

New beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning yeah

[Chorus]

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay with you forever

Until the Sky falls down on me

[End Chorus]

And when the stars are shining

Brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish

Send it to heaven and make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the

Certainty that we're surrounded by

The comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

[Chorus]

Oh can you see it baby

You don't have to close your eyes

It's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

[Chorus till end]

"I think you're trying too hard." Serena laughed after the song ended. She needed to break the spell that had washed over the two of them and luckily for her it worked. He shrugged as another song began sending the crowd into a fast dance. The dance was great to say the very least. All reservations Serena had about going out with her long time enemy evaporated and she relaxed a bit. "Can we go and sit down? My feet are hurting me right now." She asked her date politely. He nodded and walked with her to a table where she plopped down in a chair and removed her pink silk high heels. "I hate these things."

"Perhaps but you wear them well." Darien leaned back in the chair and sighed. "So, what time do you think your dad wants you back home?" Darien asked with an amused smile. Ken Tsukino was a protective father and Darien didn't blame him. He would be too if he had a daughter as beautiful as Serena.

"Usually he goes to bed at midnight." Serena shrugged and put her head on the table. She hadn't realized what a headache she had developed until now. "My head hurts." Darien looked at her for a moment before standing.

"Let's get away from the loud music then. We can get some water on the way you could be dehydrated." He offered her a helping hand and practically lifted her out of the chair. He then knelt down and helped her with her shoes, something she was shocked by. Once her shoes were on they walked towards the front doors where a large clock told them that two hours had passed since they arrived and the dance would be ending very shortly. "Look at that. It's practically over anyway."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment in an attempt to steady her vision. "Oh… damn, my head hurts." Darien tenderly lead her to the wall and dashed off to get her the glass of water he'd promised her. Now with the support of the wall behind her she opened her eyes to see couples filtering past her on their way outside. As the crowd thickened and her headache worsened she began to worry more about where Darien had disappeared. Did he just leave her there? No, why would he?

"Here Serena, drink this." As if on cue Darien materialized in front of her. "Do you need some aspirin?" She nodded her head and took the cup of water hesitantly. "Would Mina or Raye have some?"

"Raye would. She gets headaches all the time." Darien surveyed the crowd and looked back at Serena who was clearly suffering from the pain in her head. Her skin was noticeably paler making him worried. This didn't look good at all, despite the fact that Serena was in discomfort Ken Tsukino's protective instinct would assume it was her date's fault.

"Well, we'll get you outside and to the limousine where we'll wait for the girls. Sound like a plan?" He asked then waited for her to nod her consent. "Can you walk or would you like me to carry you out?" He knew what her answer would be. Serena's pride was far to large to be carried anywhere. To his surprise however she asked to be carried. "Wow, your head must really hurt."

"Shut up jerk." She snapped as he lifted her up. He smiled, clearly the name calling between them wouldn't stop. "I blame this on you." She growled as he carried her towards the limousine.

"Please don't say that." He practically begged her. That was the last thing he needed, an accusation of drugging her. The driver saw them approach and quickly opened the door. "You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you?" Darien asked the man who quickly shook his head from side to side. "Great." Darien rolled his eyes and set the blonde onto the plush seats then exited the vehicle. Darien leaned against the car and ran his hand through his black hair. "Well, at least I know loud noises bother her. Never would have guessed by the way she yells at me most of the time." The driver began to laugh so hard he was grabbing his sides.

Finally the girls and their dates showed up. "Where's Serena? Did she storm off or something?" Raye asked with a sly smile. It wouldn't be completely unheard of, Serena and Darien couldn't go one day without fighting, it was simply a fact of life.

"She's in the car. She has a huge headache and I'm hoping that one of you has some aspirin or something." Amy nodded and produced two aspirins from her purse. "Thanks Ames." He smiled and pulled open the car door making everyone laugh. Serena was laying across five seats with her mouth open slightly snoring. The dress had climbed up her legs so it was mid thigh rather than at her ankles.

"That's what you get for leaving her in the car alone." Mina teased and got into the car being careful not to disturb her sleeping friend, not that anyone could disturb a sleeping Serena. Darien watched in amazement as everyone filed into the limousine without waking the blonde then shrugged and got in as well. "I noticed you two getting sort of close… how'd it go Darien?" Raye asked with a curious tone.

"Just fine, I'm still alive, she's still alive I'd call it a successful date." The whole group laughed making Serena wake. She sleepily looked around then bolted upright and tugged her dress down to it's rightful place. Then she turned red and leaned against the door. "Here Serena, Amy had some Aspirin if you still want it."

"Nope, I'm fine… okay I'll take it." She grabbed the pills and downed them with a water Darien handed her. "This is so embarrassing." She mumbled and closed her eyes to try and sooth the headache that was still raging in her head. "This sucks." She sighed then attempted to shift herself around so she was more comfortable in leaning against the door. Unfortunately she just couldn't get comfortable. "Stupid door."

"Come here." Darien rolled his eyes and pulled her from the door. "That's why I'm here I'm softer than the door." The girls were silent despite the collective want to coo at the remark.

"Not much." Serena protested in an attempt to keep some part of her relationship with him hostile. If she gave in and leaned against him there was no way the girls would let her live it down. Eventually she gave in and leaned against him, he was right. _Damn him, why is he always right?_ She pouted to herself.

The drive progressed until eventually her headache diminished and so did the girls and their dates. Finally when it was only the two of them left she sighed and sat up straight so she could look him in the eye. "What now?" She asked in an almost sad tone. "I mean, we've been enemies for four years and… now what? We just start dating?"

"Why not?" Darien asked frankly. He never wanted to be her enemy and they'd just had a wonderful evening. If she was going to condemn them to going back to the way things were then he didn't want to let the night end. He'd freeze time to keep her with him if it was necessary.

"Because! I mean really? You and I? We both know it wouldn't work out so why even try?" She could see the pain and confusion in his eyes and it bothered her. She didn't' want to say what she was saying but it was the truth. Guys like Darien were never happy with girls like her. "I mean this was fun and all but we just… you know?"

"No, I don't know. I thought tonight went well and I don't understand why you think we wouldn't work out." He sat there silently looking into her unsure eyes and sighed. "You don't like me at all do you?" She thought of her options. If she said no then it would be a lie but if she said she did like him then what would be her excuse for not dating him?

"I'm not sure." She lied and tried her best not to let her eyes deceive her. She thought quickly before he could respond. She knew he could convince her, she knew that if he opened his mouth it would be over and they'd be a couple. So she lied again. "There's this other guy I sort of like and…"

"Of course there is." Darien said in an almost sterile tone and leaned back into the seat. He looked at the floor of the limousine with a blank face. "Thank you for telling me meatball head." She winced at the tone. This time it was sterile. "Funny, I've never heard you talk about this other guy. What's his name?"

"Seiya." She blurted out the first name she could think of. Seiya was her best guy friend aside from Andrew and he hated Darien with a passion. If she asked him Seiya would do anything to keep Darien away from his friend.

"Well, if Seiya doesn't work out for you… here's my number." Darien quickly found a piece of paper and a pen. He then jotted down his number and held it out for her to take. "Call me." The limousine suddenly pulled to a stop and when she looked out the window her house was sitting at the end of the walkway looking lonely. With a sigh she exited the limousine followed by Darien. "You're excused sir, thank you for your time." Darien then handed him the money for the car and Serena felt an immense sense of guilt wash over her.

"Well… night… I'll see you around." She smiled and began to walk to her door when she realized he was following her. "What?"

"Just because you turned me down doesn't mean I don't have to finish this date. I have to make sure you get home safe and sound." Her heart really tore at those words. He was still going to walk her to the door to make sure she was safe. When they arrived at the threshold she paused and turned to him. "Don't." He said and turned from her slightly. "Whatever it is keep it to yourself." He then waited for her to step inside before he walked down the sidewalk and into the distance.

"How'd it go?" Ilene whispered over her daughter's shoulder as Serena looked out the window. "He's a wonderful gentleman."

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena put her head down and turned to the stairs. With that she went up to bed and took a shower hoping to wash away the feeling his hurt eyes had given her. She had hurt him, truly hurt him and why? She didn't have a good reason, all she knew was that she had sabotaged herself. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a boyfriend and yet she couldn't bring herself to say yes to him.

"Honey… will you please talk about it?" Ilene asked as she stepped into the room. Her daughter was crying, truly crying. "What happened?" With those words Serena told her mother everything. By the end Ilene was shaking her head with disappointment. "So, you hurt his feelings for no reason? Just to be malicious?"

"I didn't mean to be I just… I've been in love with him for so long and day after day, year after year he tormented me. He's hurt me so many times… I don't want to be hurt again." Serena explained and pushed her face into her mother's bosom. "Tell me what to do."

"I can't honey… I just can't… you're the one who has to fix this." Ilene looked up at the night sky with the moon shining down on them. Why did her daughter make herself so unhappy all the time? "I think you should consider him. He's a wonderful boy and he's so smart and handsome. Don't' throw that away because you don't think you have a chance." Ilene then let go of her daughter and left the room unsure of what was going to happen with her daughter.

* * *

"So… you turned him down and told him you were interested in me?" Seiya was sprawled across his worn couch thinking of Serena's words. "Are you?" His blue eyes almost teasing her. "I'm not totally impartial to the idea you know…"

"No Seiya, I'm not interested in you. I'm interested in him. I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I just don't want to ruin what we've had for all these years." Serena sighed and stared up at the patterned ceiling of Seiya's apartment.

"What exactly have you guys had? You're always complaining about what an asshole he is so I don't get it. Now suddenly you're in love? Over one date and a few gifts?" Seiya sat up. He didn't like this situation one bit. Darien Shields was the biggest jackass to walk the earth and now he'd set his sights on an innocent girl like Serena? No way would he let that asshole touch her, much less date her.

"It just doesn't matter." She rested her head on her arms. She wanted to call him and tell him she was being stupid but her pride was too large to quell at this moment. "How can I face him again?" Seiya lay on the floor next to her and stared into her eyes wishing the emotion in them were for him.

"You're a strong woman… I know you can do it." Seiya nodded seriously and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Just so you know… I'm interested in you." His words made her jump away from him and stare in disbelief. "Don't act so thrilled, God."

"What is wrong with you men? First Darien and now you?" Serena growled as she stood. It was as if there was some type of memo sent out among the men in her life saying they should be interested in her.

"What's wrong with me that you won't even consider me?" Seiya jumped off the floor determined to keep her in his apartment until she fessed up or at least gave him something to look forwards to.

"You're my best friend Seiya! That's what!" She shouted and went to move past him to the door but he wouldn't let her pass. "I'm leaving." He shook his head in protest and grabbed her as she tried to push past him. "Let me go!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Serena I just think you need to face your issues. If you don't want to date me then tell me straight to my face! No excuses." He then let go of her and stared into her eyes. "Well?" The two were at a standstill. He blocking her exit and she feeling trapped.

"No, I don't want to date you Seiya. There's nothing between us but friendship." She crossed her arms as he kindly stepped aside allowing her passage to the door.

"So why did you have to lie to that asshole? Why didn't you just tell him no?" Seiya asked angrily. "Even worse, why would you go with him to a dance when I could have taken you?" She was speechless.

"He asked me that's why. Plus he put a lot of effort into it and was very sweet." Serena reasoned and looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have said what I said but I did and I can't undo it." She then walked to the door and exited Seiya's apartment with the nagging feeling she was forgetting something. Something important was going on and she couldn't seem to remember what it was. Instead of going to the arcade she went home to sulk in her room.


	4. Thunder

* * *

This is where things begin to heat up. ;) REVIEW!

* * *

Thunder

Serena spent the next few days avoiding the arcade. After all, he'd be there and she couldn't face him. The memory of his face alone was almost too much to handle as it was. Three days had passed and she'd successfully avoided him. Her mother had been less than happy with her but today was her lucky day. Her parents were leaving for their annual valentine's vacation and this year they were leaving for two whole weeks. Sammy was going to his friend's and so she had the house all to herself. "Now honey, remember to water the plants and feed Luna."

"Take out the garbage and bring in the paper. Don't answer the door unless you're expecting someone and no parties." Ken added to Ilene's dotting talk. The two adults lectured her a bit more about the house and being responsible then turned towards the cab waiting to take them to the airport. After they were out of sight Serena jumped in excitement. She was lucky enough to be on break and have her parents gone, what a wonderful turn of events.

"Well Luna, It's just you and me now." She picked up her cat and lovingly rubbed her face against the black felines' face. "I'm so happy to have the house to myself." The animal in her arms purred happily under the patronage of her human companion. "I sort of wish the girls could come over… but… they're all on vacation with their boyfriends; but we don't need anyone else huh? Nope!" With a less than enthusiastic laugh she set her cat on the floor and stretched. "Yup, this is going to be a great vacation."

* * *

The white walls were stained a brilliant pink as the sun set over the horizon. Silently Darien slid from the silk black sheets of his bed; and touching his feet to the soft white carpet he walked to the panoramic wall of windows and leaned his head against the cold panes. He didn't understand why Serena had so blatantly crushed him but he did know that this Seiya character was a lucky guy to have such a wonderful woman in his life. "What does he have that I don't?" The black haired man whispered to himself as he watched the sun set on yet another day he felt empty.

"What's that Dare?" A sultry female voice asked from behind him. Upon registering her existence he closed his eyes. She didn't care and he certainly didn't give a damn if she did. "What did you say baby?" The endearment caused an angry growl to travel within him.

"Don't call me that." He snapped then turned slowly on his heels in order to stare at the woman wrapped in the sheets. Something about the sight sickened him, she wasn't supposed to be there, he didn't want her there. A broad smile that reminded him of the Cheshire cat from Alice's nightmares spread over her face. The sunlight illuminated her teeth and eyes contrasting with her tanned skin. The darkness of her red hair also made her seem all the more… alien.

She fell back onto the bed and stretched her body with a sigh. "Why not? Over the course of a few hours I've called you all sorts of things." Instinctively his eyes narrowed at her smug tone. "Let's face it, my calling you baby is most likely the least... sexual term I could use."

"It doesn't matter. I told you that in no way was this a relationship. This was purely physical." The chuckle that crackled through her angered him further. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh… that was a little more than just a little fun don't you think?" She laughed then quieted as he growled and marched towards the bed. "What? You can't honestly say that this whole thing wasn't something." She locked onto his storming eyes and stiffened, he was clearly unhappy. "What is your problem?"

"My problem… at the current moment." He leaned forward placing his hands onto the bed to hold himself up. "Is that you're still here. Get… out." With that he stood again and marched over to the pile of her clothing. She stared, wide eyed as he threw piece after piece at her then stormed out of the bedroom into the living room. Slowly, she gathered her garments and began to put them on.

"So, I guess it's true then!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear her. Instead of him storming back into the room she was faced with silence. "Asshole." She sneered to herself and finished dressing. If he was going to be so nasty she didn't want anything to do with him. When she finally walked into the living room he was sitting on the couch staring at the glass coffee table. "I'll be going then." She pulled her head up and began to walk past him. He seemed impervious to the fact that she was even there which made her stop. "Darien, you're an asshole you know that?"

"Don't worry, I'm aware of that. However, it never seems to stop women like you from spending some time with me." This time it was his turn to smile at her anger. He knew she realized the truth in his words, it didn't matter how nasty he was with them they would always beg for his attention. It was for that reason that he would never want any of them. The only woman he wanted, the only woman he truly cared about was Serena. Serena's group of friends was also important but she was worth the world. He knew from the moment he'd laid eyes on her that she was an earthbound angel. She was fourteen though and he had been eighteen, her age had made any romantic relationship unattainable and so he'd taken to picking on her. He smiled briefly at the memory of her angry tantrums. He'd been less than wonderful to her but at the same time, he treasured the little bit of attention he received. Being a jerk was far better than being irrelevant.

"I hope you rot in hell Darien! You have no idea what type of woman I am!" He laughed at that. He knew her type, and she knew it. She couldn't hide from him. "I hope whomever she is hates you." The words stung making him stand and face her. "Ah, so there is someone? Well, that's interesting. The notorious playboy Darien Shields has a love interest… who is she? A model? Of course she is, some long legged dumb blonde huh?"

"Get out!" He yelled and pointed at the door. "I mean it Beryl, get out!" She cackled once more and placed her hands on her hips as to defy him. Her laughter trickled through the penthouse condo.

"Why isn't she here Darien? Why am I here and she isn't? Where is your little lover girl?" His only response was to push her out of the condo and into the hallway. He didn't have to justify anything in his life and least of all to her. Beryl's laughter echoed in his mind making him all the more bitter about Serena's rejection.

So, with a heavy heart he drug himself to his bed, stripped it down, remade it, and then went to sleep to try and escape his nightmare of a life.

* * *

Darien walked down the road with his hands in his pockets wondering when things were going to work out for him. His feet were on autopilot while his mind was toiling over his options and, when he came back into his body he found himself walking into the arcade. The doors slid shut behind him locking him into the once pleasant hideout. It only took him a moment to spot her, it was near impossible for him. She was standing at the counter talking to a man who sat on a stool and was leaning his back against the counter with his arms behind him to prop him up. From his body language it was clear he was flirting with the blonde angel. "Here Serena, sorry for the wait I'm a little busy today." Andrew smiled and presented Serena's usual milkshake.

With the frosty drink in her hand she turned around to face the newcomer and blinked a few times before the familiar nose crinkle graced her face. "Hey jerk! Haven't seen you in a while." The greeting shocked him, he wasn't sure if her reaction to seeing him was a good thing or a bad thing but he was glad she was still acknowledging his existence.

"Well meatball head, I have a life outside of these walls." He shrugged and sat at the counter nodding at Andrew. The man on the other side of Serena seemed to jump to attention at Darien's sentence. The man's blue eyes locked with his quickly before the man stood and stepped toward Darien.

"So, you're the guy who's been terrorizing her for all these years. Serena what were you thinking when you agreed to go to that dance?" Darien looked up at the thinner, black haired man and narrowed his eyes. Who was he to question Serena?

"Seiya… Darien's a friend and he was really sweet. I had nothing to lose." She smiled and pulled on Seiya's arm in a clear attempt to greaten the distance between the two men. Darien just stared at Seiya; he was the one Serena was interested in?

"You had everything to lose! Serena! Look at this prick! He's bigger and stronger than you! Plus, you said that his little love letter said he'd been interested in you since the first day? Serena you were only fourteen! He's a fucking pedophile and he could have easily hurt you." Shock raked through Darien as Seiya's words registered in his head. He was not a pedophile he just knew a good woman when he saw one.

"Seiya!" Serena shouted angrily and glanced at Darien apologetically. "Say you're sorry for what you just said. He's my friend and was a perfect gentleman. He didn't even try to…"

"Whether or not he did isn't the issue. It's the fact that eventually, THAT is his intention and you were reckless when you agreed." Darien angrily stood up and grabbed Seiya by his dark blue polo shirt then slammed his back onto the counter.

"Don't EVER try and accuse me of being able to hurt her. She's the most beautiful and innocent woman that's ever walked this earth! I would never hurt her, I'd rather die!" Darien held Seiya down until Andrew cleared his throat pulling Darien from his trance. With an effortless movement Darien pulled Seiya to his feet and leaned into his ear. "Hurt her and I'll fucking castrate you." With that Darien released Seiya who straightened himself out.

Serena looked as though she was about to cry and with a frustrated cry she dropped her milkshake and ran out the doors. "Damn you you prick!" Seiya growled and ran after Serena.

"Way to go Dare." Andrew sighed and came around the counter to clean up the milkshake. "I have to say… that was pretty awesome though. That Seiya, he's always been a trouble maker. He's always been a good friend to her though."

"Good for him." Darien rolled his eyes and faced the counter. He stared at the surface unaware of the woman leaving the arcade, unaware of her quick pace and long red hair. Beryl stepped out into the sun and rushed into the direction the blonde and her companion had gone. She soon caught up with them arguing in the park.

"Seiya! Why would you do that? You don't even know him!" Her frantic and hysteric voice shouted drawing many sets of eyes. "How could you do that to ME?"

"I'm protecting you! You obviously don't know him. He's a player Serena, a one night stand man and a pedophile if he indeed has loved you for four years. He's an asshole and a disrespectful man." Seiya shouted in response. "I just don't understand what you see in him! He's made your life miserable for many years! I'm the one who's been there for you! I'm the one who loves you!"

"I thought he hated me!" She cried and tried to pull herself out of his arms but Seiya wouldn't let go of her. "He's the only guy who's ever upset me and… it's because… I love him Seiya… I'm sorry but I do." Seiya's eyes narrowed as he pulled her to him making her very uncomfortable. "Seiya, let me go." He refused and forced his lips to hers in an attempt to change her mind. He had to change her mind. Beryl frowned and approached the couple seeing that this wasn't going well.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear the whole thing and I wanted to come and talk to you… whatever feelings you have for him. Lose them. He's a use them and lose them guy. Trust me, I was with him not long ago and he's an emotionless bastard. He literally threw me out of his place and just… look, he's not worth your emotions." Beryl smiled weakly to show emphasis as Serena pushed Seiya away with a betrayed look in her eyes. "Your friend is right. Darien's up to no good and he'll do anything to get what he wants from you then he'll leave you."

"I don't believe either of you. You're in love with me." She turned to Seiya. "You… you're someone who just didn't meet his standards and now you're trying to hurt me." She looked at Beryl just as the rain began to pour. "I'm going home and don't follow me… either of you." Serena then turned away from them and walked to her house, the rain hid her tears perfectly. Was Darien one of those men who slept with as many women as he could then got rid of them? Was that his intention with her? She sniffed and entered her empty house. She looked out the window at the darkening sky and shuddered. It looked like storm clouds and she hated thunder and lightning.

As the evening progressed the sky became more ominous until a bright flash of lightning lit the sky followed by a booming clap of thunder. She huddled into a corner and held Luna tightly in her arms hoping to drown out the sound but to no avail. She began to cry and wished someone was with her. Scrambling up the stairs she reached her pink room and rummaged around until she found the paper. With a hesitant hand she dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" A deep and masculine voice sounded over the phone. He sounded tired but she didn't care. It was comforting to hear his voice.

"Darien… I… I'm scared and alone and I don't have anyone else to call and…" She began to cry inconsolably snapping him into the conversation. "I hate thunder!" She sobbed into the phone.

He hesitated for a moment wondering what to do. After the scene at the arcade and the things Seiya had said he didn't want to appear guilty of the allegations but he couldn't leave her like that. "I'm coming over." He said plainly. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay where you are okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed and cried out as another clap of thunder shook her house. Never before had Darien rushed anywhere so quickly. Within minutes he was rapping at her door in the pouring rain. He waited patiently wondering why she was home alone in such a storm. He didn't have long to wait though because soon the door was thrust open and a very panicked, scared Serena flung her arms around his waist hugging tightly. "Thank you for coming and I'm so sorry!" She let out in one breathless cry.

"Serena, let's not stand out here in the rain." He stepped into the house and shut the door behind them then pulled Serena away from him gently and looked into her terrified eyes. "Why are you home alone? Where are your parents and brother?" She sniffed and looked at her feet then looked back up at him. Her lips parted to give him an answer when suddenly thunder boomed again sending her instantly against him burying her face in his chest. "You're really that afraid?" He was almost amused by this development but teasing her, he thought, didn't seem an option at this point.

"Yeah… and… my parents went on their Valentines vacation, Sammy's with his friend on break and so I was left here alone. It's been okay except for this… and… I HATE BEING ALONE!" Her sudden cry sent her into hysterical tears making Darien feel very uncomfortable. Reluctantly however, he loosely wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and sighed. He knew he couldn't leave her alone like this but at the same time his logic was screaming at him to leave. Her parents could come home and get the wrong idea about him being there, not to mention Seiya who would have more than enough motive to call her parents.

"Why call me?" He asked simply thinking of her statement after the dance. She didn't like him in any way so why was he here and not Seiya? They appeared to be a couple after all and Seiya surely wouldn't be happy about this situation.

"You told me to." She pressed closer to him and sniffed. Darien was at a loss, when did he tell her to call him? Perhaps more importantly why? As he thought about it his stomach began to drop as he realized what she was saying. She wasn't dating Seiya and she'd realized that she did care for him. "Don't." She asked softly into his chest.

"What?" Darien wondered and looked down at the top of her head. "Don't what?" She didn't respond but she did cry out again when the thunder boomed. Instinctively this time he tightened his arms around her and hummed trying to distract her from the storm. "Have you eaten yet?" He suddenly thought to ask. He hadn't, more out of depression than anything but she very well could have forgotten to eat.

"No… but… I don't know if I can. I get so upset over thunderstorms that I can't keep anything down… plus… if I let go of you you're going to leave." She hugged him tighter as if to solidify her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled lightly and pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this house in this weather. Now, I think I should make you something to eat. You will eat it." He said firmly and walked to the kitchen pulling her along by her hand. He'd be lying if he thought he could deny the sense of accomplishment he was feeling at the moment. Inadvertently she had just admitted she cared for him and wanted to date him. At the same time however he felt extremely nervous about that idea. Seiya had been right, she was only eighteen, four years his junior and he was far more… experienced in the area of dating. He had to think back to his beginning days of relationships to know how to proceed with Serena. After all, she wasn't just another girl he was going to take home. No, she was his world and he had to treat her as such and take things slow. "So… Seiya didn't work out huh?"

"I lied to you Darien. I was never interested in Seiya though he's made it clear he's interested in me." She said with a bit in her tone drawing Darien's attention. Had Seiya done something Serena didn't like? It seemed as though that was the case because she hugged herself. "He's my friend and… I thought I could trust him then he went and made a scene with you in the arcade and in the park…" Her sentence dropped off.

"What happened in the park?" Darien asked trying to hide the blinding rage he felt creeping into him. Seiya had upset her in some way or another. She looked at him cautiously seeing anger in his eyes making her wonder what he was thinking.

"We were shouting at one another and… then… he forced me to kiss him. He wouldn't let me go until this woman showed up." Serena paused. "Darien… how many women have you been with?" The question threw him off and made him angry at the same time. What had this woman said? What had Seiya said?

"Why would you ask me that? Who was this woman and what were you and Seiya shouting about?" He hopped to dispel the question for at least a little while so he could formulate a truthful yet decent response. He didn't really know how many he'd been with but it wasn't a low number, that was for sure.

"I don't know who she was… she was tall and had wavy red hair. She said… she'd been with you recently and that you were a real asshole. Seiya had been saying you were somewhat of a playboy and had one-night-stands all the time. He said… well it doesn't matter." Darien digested the information. The woman had to be Beryl, she was the only one he could think of was with him recently and would have the bitterness in her to try and hurt Serena. Then there was Seiya, the bastard who'd forced himself on his friend… to a certain extent. Nonetheless, to any extent it was wrong to do such a thing. "Answer my question Darien." She said firmly and looked him in the eye.

"I don't see how it matters how many women I've been with. There's been a few but they don't matter to me Serena, you matter to me. You're the only one who ever has." They were spaced two feet apart as she thought about his answer. He knew her thoughts weren't the purest of thoughts but at the same time, he didn't blame her for being angry with him.

"So… you're admitting that it's true? You've slept with women just to satisfy your own needs then got rid of them. How many is a few? Five? Ten? How many?" She asked, her tone wavering briefly as a bolt of lightning struck.

"I don't know Serena, I don't keep count. It's not a like I'm going for a record or anything. Oh, and for the record Serena, there's never been a woman in my bed who hasn't been satisfied so you have that little fact wrong." He snapped and turned towards the fridge pulling it open. He had no reason to be angry, and he wasn't angry with her, he was actually furious with himself. The look in her blue eyes, spoke volumes more than she ever could and to see himself in her eyes… it sickened him. "I'll cook dinner then be out of here okay? I'm glad we could talk."

She looked down at the wooden floors feeling guilty. Judging him was the last thing she wanted to do but at the same time, how could she resign herself to date a man who had been with so many others. So many women who knew what they were doing and knew how to make men happy. How could she ever measure up to them? How could she succeed where so many others had clearly failed. "I can do dinner myself if that's what you want to do… leave." He turned to her wondering what emotion she was feeling. He knew what he felt, disgust, anger, guilt, but most of all, he was heartbroken.

"Fine… I will then." He abandoned the copping he'd begun and walked toward the front hall. It took everything in him not to hang his head and allow the tears in his eyes to flow down his cheeks. He reached the door, placing his hand on the knob and paused. "I'll stay out of your hair from now on… bye!" He called back into the house but was denied a response. How could it end like this? He never even had a chance with her, she was too good for him. With yet another heavy sigh he opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain, only a few feet and he'd be to his car, driving away from her forever. One step at a time he left her, each one feeling heavier than the last. Why was it so hard to leave her when he'd left so many others?

"Darien!" Her voice stopped him, how much would he have to suffer before this was over? He could hear her quickened footsteps against the wet pavement, her stride significantly shorter than his. As she neared he refrained from turning to her, she couldn't let her know his tears had begun to fall, thought it wouldn't matter with the rain falling on them. Finally she reached him, throwing her arms around him and pressing herself to his back. "I don't care." He closed his eyes at those three words and wondered how she could be so amazing. "I don't care what you were in the past… I don't even care if I am just a conquest for you. I'd happily be a notch in your belt as long as it means I can be with you a little while. Just don't leave me here alone. You can have anything you want just… don't leave."

"I don't want anything from you but the knowledge that you know… I love you Serena." They stood in the rain, under the one streetlight that managed to shine light on her parent's front walk. By this time they were each soaked but neither one seemed to care.

"I love you too Darien and I'm not going to let you go until you agree not to leave." He smiled at her stubbornness, a completely emotional moment now turned into something with a bit of whimsicality.

"Fine, I suppose I should at least finish what I started shouldn't I?" He laughed and managed to turn towards her. The rain had plastered her hair to her body, her normal meatball-like buns distorted in the rain. "Come on." He encouraged her softly and took her hands as she released him. They went into the house and stood in the foyer dripping water onto the tiled floor. "Where are your towels? I'll go and get some." He asked as she shivered and hugged herself to try and hide her wet body.

"Upstairs in the closet by the bathroom." She informed him and he quickly went up the stairs. His clothes and hair were also plastered against him but in her opinion guys didn't have the issue hiding themselves when they were wet, men's pants never seemed to get wet enough to conform to their bodies unless they were slacks. Upon his return Serena held out one hand to receive a towel but was met with a disapproving look.

"Serena, you can't walk around in soaked clothes. You have to strip down first." He then set the towel near her and walked to the edge of the tile and pulled his shirt over his head seemingly oblivious to the fact she was standing only a few feet away. Her eyes wandered over his sculpted torso causing a healthy red blush to come into her cheeks. Feeling the heat she turned away from him as he began to work on his pants. Had she thought of it on her way out of the house she would have grabbed an umbrella but she hadn't. "Hey… I thought I told you that you couldn't walk around like that. What would your mother say?"

"She'd tell me to keep my clothes on." He laughed heartily and stepped close to her. "You changed fast." She attempted to keep the conversation off of her though she knew better. If there was anything she knew of Darien it was that he didn't give up so easily. "The dryer is in the utility room off of the kitchen."

He smiled and tied his towel firmly around his waist. He could understand her hesitation but at the same time he had to establish trust with her. He wasn't going to do anything to her and she had to see that. "Fine, I'll help you." He slowly and gently placed his hands on her hips and tucked the tips of his fingers under the bottom hem of her shirt. He paused to see what her reaction was and, seeing only slight nervousness he pulled her shirt up and over her head, the off of her arms which she raised. He dropped the shirt to the tile then reached around her body and unbuttoned her pants before pulling them down her seemingly never ending shapely legs. She stepped away from them, turning to the man undressing her and inhaled sharply as he reached around her and easily unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor before reaching for the towel and wrapping it around her. She looked into his eyes with shock as he smiled and completed the task by removing her panties and gathering up the clothes to put into the dryer. "I'll take care of all this and dinner, you go up and get dressed in some nice and warm comfy clothes."

"Do you… want me to try and find you some clothes?" She blushed. He then shrugged and proceeded to the kitchen to finish his tasks. She hurriedly ran upstairs and shut her door behind her before leaning against it and breathing deeply as if she had just almost drown. _Oh my God! Oh my GOD! That seriously just happened and he didn't try anything... Serena… what are you doing? You just let him take your clothes OFF! Holy shit I hope mom and dad don't come home._ Her internal dialogue continued until she was dressed and retrieved some clothes out of her father's closet. It was going to be weird seeing Darien in her father's clothes but at the same time, it was even more weird to see him wandering around in only a towel and his amazingly sexy body exposed.


	5. Love Me

OH YEAH! This is the good chapter. Hope you enjoy it because I know I enjoyed writing it. REVIEW and go vote on my poll. :D

* * *

5

Love Me

Serena giggled whole-heartedly as Darien playfully tickled her. She was writhing on her bed in her tank top and shorts pajamas, she'd resigned to go up to bed when he'd followed her and attacked her with tickles. When he stopped he chuckled and stood up at the side of her bed tugging the blankets over her as if to tuck her in. "Goodnight Serena. Sleep well and I'll call you tomorrow."

He was walking out of her room when she cried after him. "Wait! You said you weren't going to leave me… I thought… you were staying." She quieted as he turned back to her a blank look on his face. "There's plenty of room here… I won't kick you or anything." She smiled and pulled back the blankets.

He hesitated, he could handle spending the evening with her, he could handle undressing her (though that had been one of the hardest thing's he'd ever done); but he didn't know if he could handle sleeping next to her in a bed. Especially because she was so scantily clothed and he slept in his boxers. Then again, he wanted to stay, he wanted to be near her. _You can do this Darien._ He then smiled. "If you insist." With that he peeled off his freshly laundered clothes until he was in his boxers and crawled into her bed next to her. His heart was racing as the two situated themselves so they were both comfortable yet still entwined together. "Goodnight Serena."

She turned slightly to look at him, she was practically wrapped in him, for the first time she would be sleeping with another person and yet, she didn't feel uncomfortable. It was as if he'd been there her whole life, she even felt as though the entire world could crash down on her and he'd keep her safe. "Goodnight." She sighed and lay her head on the pillow wondering why he hadn't kissed her goodnight. It didn't really matter seeing as how she had yet to receive her first real kiss.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. _That… wasn't a dream!_ She exclaimed mentally and looked at her cat lying at the foot of the bed. "Luna… hey Luna…" She pet the feline and waited patiently as the animal stretched out. "I wish you could talk… is he really still here?" She asked not expecting a real answer. "I'd better go and see." With that she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen dinette area where Darien was whipping up breakfast while wearing her mother's apron. The sight was humorous to say the least. "Well well, miss man!" A broad smile spread over his lips though he didn't justify the jest with a reply.

"Would you rather me get my clothes dirty again and have to wander around nude?" Her face dropped and turned a magenta color. She certainly didn't want him to do that "That's what I thought." He laughed then jumped as the doorbell rang. "Expecting someone?"

"No…" She knitted her brow and walked to the door Darien following closely while taking off Serena's mother's apron. She reached the door and looked through the eyehole to see Seiya standing on the doorstep looking back at Darien's black sports car. "Oh… just great. I'll handle this." She said poignantly and waited for Darien to nod and step back. With him out of eyesight she opened the door and stepped outside to talk with her friend. "Hi."

"Hey… look, Sere… about the park yesterday I'm sorry… I just… you know? I care about you and I hate the idea of a guy like that taking advantage of you because he's really good at it. He's REALLY good at it and I'm just… worried about you." He paused and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry if I woke you or anything."

"No… you didn't but look Seiya. You were a real asshole yesterday and you forced me to kiss you. That scared me and frankly… I don't know if I can trust someone who forced me to do something." Darien was listening with his ear against the door.

"What do you think he'd do? Sure, he'd act all nice and everything but at the end of the day he'd practically rip your clothes off of you and make you do what he wants. I don't want to wind up with you in the hospital as the doctors are doing a rape kit." Darien felt his blood boil but refrained from pulling the door open and killing the little bastard.

"That would never happen." She smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Seiya… I just want to be friends with you and I'm sorry. I really want to give Darien a chance." She stared at Seiya who stood in front of her with a blank look on his face. "He's a good guy."

"No he isn't… and I don't want to just be your friend. I refuse! I won't take no for an answer!" Serena sighed at Seiya's dramatic reaction. He always got a little emotional for no reason. "At least have sex with me first."

"What?" Serena asked in sync with Darien's mental rage. She stepped back against the door placing her hand over the knob ready to escape Seiya if need be. The look in his eyes had quickly changed from friendly to frantic.

"Don't let that asshole get what he wants. Have sex with me first." Seiya advanced on her making his intentions clear. Serena felt sorry for him. Seiya would never intentionally hurt her but she knew he was about to get forceful with her. At the same time however she was terrified because she could feel Darien on the other side of the door.

The sound of the smoke detector going off called Darien's attention back to the kitchen as he dashed back. Serena turned her head, hearing the sound. "I've… got to go and take care of that. I left the bacon on and it sounds like it's burning." With that she turned away from him and turned the doorknob but was pushed into the house and against the wall by her entranced friend. "Seiya!" She shouted as he kicked the door closed and held her to the wall. "Seiya stop… you have no idea… stop!" She shouted trying to push him away. "Please!" She begged as he growled and began to remove her pajama shorts. "DARIEN!" she screamed for help just as she felt Seiya being ripped away from her violently. She turned around to see Darien holding Seiya off the ground by his neck. She marveled for a brief moment at Darien's pure strength before the seriousness of the situation kicked in. Seiya had just attempted to rape her and now Darien was going to kill him. "Darien no… don't hurt him."

"I won't hurt him I'm just going to remove some of his parts." Darien's tone was dangerous though clearly conscious. "Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" Seiya nodded while grasping at Darien's hand. "I have news for you, friends don't try to rape one another." Serena placed a hand on Darien's arm making him sigh and set the black haired adolescent down.

"What… the… fuck… is… he… doing… here?" Seiya gasp in between breaths. Serena looked at her friend cautiously and shrugged deciding to tell him.

"He's proving you wrong. Last night I was terrified of the storm and called him over. He came here and kept me company. Guess what, he didn't try anything physical. He hasn't kissed me or anything. He's a gentleman and the only time his hands have really been on me was when we were sleeping together. He was overly respectful." She relayed the overall happenings leaving out the stripping by the front door incident. Seiya just looked between them with disbelief written all over his face.

"So… you slept with him and he didn't try anything? I don't believe you and if that is true then you really are a piece of work Darien." Seiya didn't want to believe that Darien could be as great as Serena said. It just didn't make sense to him. A man who was such a playboy holding back? Yeah right.

"Yes… just… get out Seiya or I'll have Darien make you leave." Seiya reluctantly left the two standing in the foyer. Serena leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief as Darien's concerned eyes roamed her body to be sure she wasn't injured. Seiya had none too gently shoved her against the wall and began to undress her. In fact her shorts were still resting at knee level.

"Serena… are you okay?" He finally ventured to ask and pulled her shorts back into place. She didn't respond, but rather stared into his eyes a hurt and betrayed sparkle to them. "Serena?"

"I can't believe… he'd do that to me…" She let a tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek. "I feel so... violated even though he didn't actually do it… he just as well should have with the way I feel."

"Hey, I wouldn't let that happen to you." He held her close to him and glared out the window at Seiya's retreating figure. There was no way Darien was going to let him get away with doing this to Serena. No way in hell. "On the plus side… breakfast is done."

"I don't want breakfast. I'm not in the mood for food right now." Darien sighed and held her closer, clearly that little attack not only made her feel violated but also vulnerable and therefore weak.

"Breakfast is the most important meal… you're going to eat." He scolded her and pulled her gently into the dining room where a non-burnt breakfast sat waiting for her. "Come on, sit down and eat." He sat her in a chair then sat down himself and began to eat as if to set an example. She only stared at her plate and sighed deeply until she stood and walked out of the room her food untouched. "Serena!" He cried coming after her. When he neared her she suddenly turned and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. After the initial shock he tenderly responded then pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. Do I need a reason?" He shook his head and hugged her tightly, silently promising to make Seiya pay for upsetting her. "Kiss me Darien." She demanded softly as she stared into his eyes. He complied, leaning down to fully and properly kiss her. Cupping her face with his hands they stood in the hall sharing the intimate moment. A few minutes passed before Darien forced himself to pull away from her. He didn't like where this was going especially seeing how vulnerable she was at the moment. "Why did you stop?" She asked starry eyed.

He stepped back to greaten the distance between them. "I had to, that's why. Anyhow, I'm going to go and clean up the kitchen." She watched him walk into the other room and drug herself up the stairs. She wasn't entirely sure why but she wanted Darien to claim her as his, officially make her his girl. Never again would she feel like this, no one else could hurt her if she belonged to someone, no one would try to. She silently hung her head and crawled into her bed to take a nice nap and attempt to wash away her feelings.

* * *

Darien practically lived at Serena's house for the next week and a half. It was the day Serena's parents were to return home and he would have to leave. They sat in the living room together watching movies and petting the purring Luna. Both of their stomachs fell as the front door opened and in walked her parent's, smiling and refreshed by their vacation. "Darien!" Ilene exclaimed happily and looked at the two sitting next to each other on the couch. "So nice to see you!" Ilene dropped her bags one landing on Ken's foot making him wince. The black-haired woman rushed over and hugged him before hugging her daughter tightly. "I'm glad you told him." She whispered.

"Yes, hello my boy! Been keeping my daughter safe I see." Ken smiled and shook Darien's hand before pulling him into a half hug half pat on the back. "I trust you've been a gentleman and my daughter is in the same condition as when I left?"

"Of course sir. You're welcome to verify that with a doctors exam." Darien smiled and debated whether or not to tell them about Seiya. "I'm just glad I've been around because there was an incident." Ken raised his eyebrow as Ilene straightened herself. "I had stayed the night here and was fixing breakfast when someone rang the doorbell. Serena informed me that it was one of her friends and so I thought nothing of the situation until he forced her into the house with the intention of forcing himself on her. She hasn't left my sight since." Darien informed the two as Serena stared at him with shock.

"You… stayed the night here?" Ken raised his eyebrows again suspicion growing in his mind. "Why did you stay and where?"

"There was a large thunder storm…" The two parents hummed in unison in understanding. "Serena called me so she was not alone. I came over to make sure she was safe. I slept in her room sir. Next to her but I assure you nothing transpired and we were each wearing clothing." The way everything rolled off of Darien's tongue, clearly showed that he was not lying and he was not afraid to tell the truth. Ken and Ilene looked from their daughter to the man in their living room silently.

"You're an honorable man Darien. I can see that you're telling the truth and that you respect my daughter. There aren't many men of your caliber left in the world. I know I would not have been so honorable and innocent." Ken smiled. "It's for that reason that I like you Darien. Though, I would like to ask you to help me carry the luggage upstairs… would you?" Darien could tell Ken had something to say to him, a man-to-man conversation not meant for Serena and Ilene's ears. Darien nodded and helped Ken up stairs.

"Wow… I'm… proud of you honey." Ilene smiled. "So how did you enjoy living with him for two whole weeks?" Serena laughed and looked around the spotless house. It had been wonderful and she was sad to see it end.

"It was awesome. He cooked for me so I didn't have to eat my terrible cooking, Luna was grateful as well. Then there were the chores. He helped with all of those and so… yeah. I loved it mom. I love him." She smiled and hugged her mother. "Just think, the greatest guy in the world was right in front of me the whole time and all it too was one little note. It started with one little note mom."

"I know… to tell you the truth we knew he was here. Your father was ready to burst in and snap his head off if Darien lied to us but… he didn't and for that. Your father is ready to believe that you are free to do as you please." Serena looked at her mother with uncertainty. "That means that if you ever want to go and stay with Darien you can. You father sees that you're an honorable woman and not an ignorant teen." Serena's eyes widened.

"How did you guys know he was here?" Serena asked with a curious tone. Had Seiya called and told them?

"Seiya called after the incident and told us everything. He told your father all sorts of terrible things about Darien that had your father worried and so he asked the neighbors to spy on you two." Ilene held up her hands as Serena visibly angered. "Anywho, the neighbors gave daily reports including that you and Darien were sleeping with each other, not sexually but… you know. The fact that Darien hasn't taken advantage of you is his saving grace."

"Wow…" Serena shook her head as the two men descended the stairway. Ken had a knowing smirk on his face, Darien was blank as he often was when he was deep in thought. It was something that annoyed her about him but she loved it nonetheless.

"My darling girls! Darien's going to cook us dinner tonight. Isn't that nice of him?" The girls nodded their agreement and looked at one another. Darien then smiled and went into the kitchen so show off his expert cooking skills. While Serena's parent stared her down. "I really like him." Ken smiled broadly.

"I do too so that's good." Serena laughed and sat on the couch to continue the movie. She was a little confused as to what was going on but she would deal with it in stride. One thing she did know was that it was going to be hard to deal with Darien not being next to her.

The night progressed on and Serena tossed and turned restlessly unable to send herself to the dream world she'd been sharing with Darien. In only a week and a half she'd grown accustomed to his body lying next to her, keeping her warm despite the terrible weather. She looked at Luna with admiration at the feline's ability to sleep no matter what. It didn't seem to make a difference to her as long as she had a soft place to stretch out. "I miss him." She sighed and looked out her window just barely able to see the tall building Darien lived in. "I can't sleep Luna… I need to go and see him." She glanced at the clock and bit her lip. It was two in the morning and she wasn't sure if he was awake. So, with a trembling hand she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

The phone only rang once before a lucid Darien answered. "Hello Serena." She could hear the smirk in his voice, for a brief moment she debated hanging up the phone but her tired body wouldn't let her. "Why are you calling?"

"Probably the same reason you're awake." She smiled and paused for his light chuckle. "Can I come over? I can't sleep without you by me." There was a long and calculating pause on the other side of the phone before he answered.

"Yes, but I'm coming over there to walk with you. I don't want you walking around at two in the morning. That wouldn't be too great." Serena blushed and nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed then said his goodbye.

Serena went downstairs and waited for Darien to arrive. Soon she saw him round the corner at the end of her street and ran towards him. The small distance between them seemed like miles to her as the world seemed to stop revolving. When she finally reached his outstretched arms she jumped and pressed her lips to his. "Hey there." She smiled and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"You're going to be the end of me if you keep doing this." He laughed and set her down taking her hand and leading her towards his apartment building. She walked silently behind him wondering how her night was going to go. She wanted him to throw aside his chivalry and make her a woman. She no longer wanted to be the naïve virgin senior in high school. She wanted to be Darien Shields' mature and sexy girlfriend.

The ride up the twenty floors to his penthouse apartment was torture for her. Darien was very quiet, perhaps contemplating the same thing she was. What would they do once they reached his apartment? Once inside she removed her shoes and waited patiently for him to say something. "I've never been here before you know that?" She smiled making him sigh a little.

"So it seems. How about a tour?" He offered her his arm and lead her around the apartment knowing full well she wasn't interested in the place he lived. She hadn't come to see his apartment, she came with the intention of becoming a woman. Her father had warned him that was to be her intention. Secretly he'd hoped Ken Tsukino was wrong, the thought however had kept him awake and when the phone rang, he knew what she was going to say. "There you go." He nodded silently and stood before her in the living room. "That's not why you're here thought."

"No… it's not. Darien… I love you and I want to… do I have to say?" She blushed and pressed her face into his chest. That had been her preferred action over the past week and a half, an action he didn't totally object to. "Something wrong?" She suddenly thought to ask and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Not entirely however… Serena… why? Why do you want to do this?" He pressed his lips to her forehead hoping to hear a reason he could turn away. It wasn't that he didn't want her; it was far from that. He was struggling with the idea that he would be her first. She only laughed and pressed her lips to his forcing her tongue through his lips and into his mouth. "If that's the only reason…" He smirked slyly as she began to pout. "Look, I just want to make sure you understand what this means. For one, it will hurt, two, that means we're officially a couple and you have to deal with me." She only giggled. "Three… you're not going to be…"

"I don't care Darien. I want you. I want to be your girl and I want the comfort of knowing I have someone of my own." Her tone sold the idea. How could he argue with such an angel, how could he deny her anything she wanted? "So… how do we do this?"

This time he laughed and pulled her into a demanding yet gentle kiss. This kiss however was different from any kiss they had shared yet. This kiss was full of passion and his hands began to roam over her body finally settling on her bottom. She gasp as he squeezed and lifted her off the floor effortlessly. "If you want me to stop just say the word." He winked and kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to calm the aching feeling she was beginning to feel in her stomach. Before she knew it she was lying on his white silken sheets. He'd made the choice earlier in the evening when he realized that she was going to ask this of him. The typical black didn't seem right, not for her, his angel.

"My God I love these sheets!" She giggled making him laugh. He felt the same way of course. "I'm talking too much aren't I?" She grew serious but smiled when he shook his head and pressed his lips to hers while grabbing hold of her shirt so he could lift it over her head. With the item discarded Darien moved his lips to her neck and grew instantly excited as she cried out in pleasure and arched her back into him. Her arms moved up to his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer but instead he captured her hands and held them captive above her head.

They continued in this manner until they were each completely undressed. It was at that point when Darien paused and looked at her adoringly. "Serena, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I hope you know that." She only smiled up at him with a blush in her cheeks. "I mean it." Darien then kissed her once more and moved his hand down her torso until he cupped her innocence. Still enraptured with the kiss he pushed one of his large fingers into her and paused to allow her to gasp and squirm lightly. "Is that uncomfortable?"

"Um…" She looked at him with uncertainty then smiled. "No, not really. Just different." The word different made him smile a little. Different was a good thing in his book especially because she was so innocent. That was also the reason this had to be perfect, he wanted to make her happy because she was his world. With that in mind he began to move his finger within her, stroking the inner walls of her body. Oh how amazing she was, her entire body responding to his touch. "Darien…" She gasp out and rigidly grabbed his forearm to halt his movements. Of all the things she wanted in this moment it wasn't his fingers. "Stop."

He froze and removed his finger from her resting his hand instead on her hip. He wasn't sure where to go from here. Why had she told him to stop? Was she in pain and didn't want to admit it? "Is something the matter?" She shook her head lightly and wrapped her delicate hands around his neck pulling his lips to hers. The action confused him, was he in trouble or not? Regardless of that matter she was almost too much for him. The sweetness of her lips made the blood rush to his lower extremities until he was sure he was more aroused than he'd ever been before. "Serena, tell me what you want before I can't think anymore." She laughed uncontrollably pulling him slightly from the haze that had begun to settle over his mind. God, she had lungs, now if only he could put them to better use… _Chill Dare. Calm down and listen to her before you screw this up!_

"I want you. I want us to be together wholly, to experience you." She bit her lip, where did those words come from? When had she had the chance to grow up like this? Darien said nothing though she could see the hesitation in his eyes, the pure fear of making her unhappy for even a moment. "Suck it up and be a man jerk face." She taunted in her normal schoolgirl tone. She smiled as she watched his face change into that of the Darien she was used to facing in the arcade. The man who refused to be outdone or emasculated; the man she knew had done this many times.

A sudden movement and Serena found herself under him with her legs spread apart, he holding her securely as he leaned down his face only centimeters from hers. "Here I thought you were hesitant and a little frightened." His breathy whisper made her shudder from head to toe. "I told you this was going to be uncomfortable so… tell me if it's too much." He paused for a moment then released her hands and moved slightly to the side digging in his bedside table. She blushed as she realized she'd almost pushed him into having unprotected sex. Thankfully he was mindful enough to think straight. When he returned his lips to hers she realized this was it, this was the moment she'd truly become a woman. It did scare her for a moment and as she felt his manhood press against her she tightened her body. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she was still too young for this… but then again how could she stop now? Didn't she owe it to him to go through with this? Yes… no… as she struggled with herself internally Darien was gazing into her eyes and holding perfectly still. He could see her mind changing and was afraid to push into her, the slightest movement and he'd be within her. "Serena?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at his concerned face letting her discomfort melt away. He was so considerate of what she wanted, yes, this was what she wanted and they were so close. She could feel it in the slight pain of him pressing against her, hovering there patiently. "I'm fine…" His eyes didn't lighten, instead they darkened with doubt. How could she convince him? Did she need to? With a sly smile she pulled herself onto him using her legs and grimaced slightly from the searing pain that shot through her body. When he said this would hurt he wasn't kidding.

"Serena!" He growled and began to pull away from her only to be halted by her locked legs. "Why did you do that to yourself?" She couldn't respond, the only thing that would come out of her mouth would be sobs and she knew that, instead she just looked up at him in defiance. "Yeah, don't look at me like that missy. You think it hurts right now… well, we've got a few more inches to go before I'm actually in you." Though he was trying to sound threatening she could hear the guilt in his words. Now it was he who was wavering; but it was too late now.

"Then get to it." She managed to say with conviction. The pain had subsided however, Darien was the one who looked as if he were in pain… was that even possible? "I told you I want this and you were taking too long." She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as he pushed into her further sending even more pain shooting through her. Never before had she experienced such pain and yet, so much satisfaction. The whole experience was confusing for her.

It wasn't until he was fully in her, filling her, that he stopped again. By the pained look on her face she needed time to loosen and dear God how that time was torture for him. It took every last ounce of resolve to not ravish her right now. His instincts told him to stop being so sensitive and take what he wanted, what he was convinced he needed right now. Of course he knew that was the smaller of his two brains talking. Instead of focusing on what wasn't happening he switched to the positive, he was actually inside of her. She was here, in his bed, responding to his touch, allowing him the most important moment of her life thus far. She was his now and oh how insatiable she was, never before had he encountered a woman who molded to him so perfectly, as if they were made for one another. He'd never say any of it out loud but he knew it was the truth. There was no one else for him, no woman could ever measure up to the angel in his arms in this moment. Seeing her eyes clenched shut and her face scrunched he smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear the precious words he'd been longing to say to her for years. True he had said it once in the rain but that had been a moment of emotion, not that this wasn't it was just that, this was the right moment to solidify his feelings. "I love you Serena." Her eyes snapped open in response to his whispered words. Of all the moments in the world, he'd whispered the phrase when it counted the most, the moment she needed to know.

"I love you too." Her voice was still strained from the now subsiding pain but she managed. "I love you Darien and… I'm ready for this." He then, slowly and almost painfully, moved within her, one VERY gentle thrust. Though she tightened against him she breathed heavily allowing him some comfort. "Darien, please… I'm not going to break, I was designed for this you know?" She attempted to reason with him logically and scientifically.

"I know but that doesn't mean you won't break. I'm not even sure this isn't a wonderful dream." She smiled and pulled him into another kiss almost demanding that he continue. Perhaps it was the smile, maybe the kiss that destroyed the last of his resolve but he could no longer withstand the torture of being in her and not feeling it. With a purely instinctive grunt he thrust into her quickly and strongly making her scream and throw her head back, her hips arching into him further. The pleasing reaction provoked him further causing him to continue on in this manner. Each one of her screams caused him more and more excitement and euphoria. Something within him told him to slow down, to be gentler with her but he couldn't, it wasn't possible to stop the pure instinct coursing through him. He'd waited long enough, he'd been gentle with her and couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her, had to claim her and he'd do it the way he wanted to.

Serena couldn't believe the change in him. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and he'd become a wild animal. The first thrust had been hell, it had hurt terribly yet felt wonderful at the same time, the pain almost adding to the pleasure. Now however he was taking her on a rollercoaster of sensations. Each inward motion pure bliss and each withdrawal, torture. She wanted him, more and more as a large ball of tension built inside of her. It was tension she tried to release by screaming but to no avail, the insatiable feelings he was raking over her satisfied that tension but for only a moment each time. In addition, each time his hips moved she moved in sync for fear of losing him, for fear of him stopping. Dear God she didn't want him to stop! The tension continued to build, making her screams louder and higher with each violent thrust until everything was drown out of her mind. The world seemed to almost slow down as she felt all that tension break loose from her body. The scream she knew escaped form her mouth mute, the sound of the headboard pounding against the wall no longer existent. Her body felt like she had died and gone to heaven, was it possible to feel so amazingly good and still be alive? It must because she was sure she wasn't dead. Pretty sure… okay not totally because she couldn't see anything; probably because her eyes were closed. Opening her eyes and returning to her body she could feel herself covered in a thin layer of sweat and a liquid warmth between her legs. Darien was looking at her with a devilish smile on his lips, as he slowly moved within her. "What?" She blinked managing to find her voice.

"What did you say?" He laughed and bit her neck lightly suckling on her pulse. He knew she had no idea she'd said anything. She'd just experienced her first orgasm and certainly not the last for this evening. He wasn't finished with her yet though he'd managed to regain some of himself in order to slow when she'd climaxed. He now had to build her up again and he had to do it differently if he was going to please her again.

"I didn't say anything… did I?" She looked at him almost terrified by what she might have said. If he could get her to say things without her knowing it she wasn't sure if she ever wanted this again… no matter how wonderful.

"No, I suppose not." He smiled then began to move in her with more force. He didn't have the heart to tell her she'd just called him a God, her pride would be hurt and he couldn't have that. With a quick glance at the clock he sighed. Two hours until the sun rose and he planned to make every second count so they could watch the spectacular sight from his bed, reveling in one last moment of bliss.


	6. The Deal

* * *

Hey guys. Read and REVIEW!

P.S. let me know if you think I should repost Twisted Webs. :)

* * *

The Deal

The sun rose casting an orangey yellow glow over the bedroom. Serena lay in her lover's arms content, overly stimulated, and tired as she watched the beautiful sight unfold before her. Until now she hadn't gotten a good look at Darien's bedroom and now that she saw that three of the four walls of his room consisted of windows she hoped that the previous night's actions had been private. She blushed, anyone with a helicopter could have watched them last night though she didn't really care. World-be-damned she enjoyed every millisecond of the experience. "It's beautiful Darien." She smiled and hugged him tighter before glancing around the room. I looked sterile and almost un lived in. The one wall was white, his carpet was white, and the bed was a sleek black bed with a black comforter and white sheets modern and sterile. The only color came from the sunlight now filtering through the giant panes of glass.

"Yes, you are… now, I think it's time to sleep don't you?" She nodded and he reached for a remote laying on one of his nightstands. A quick click of a button and the room began to darken as a result of large, electric black shades closing. The silence soon enveloped them as much as the darkness did, lulling them both to sleep. "I'll see you in a little while my angel." He cooed and closed his eyes. This had truly been the best day of his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The deafening sound of someone pounding on the front door woke Darien from his sleep only four hours later. Groaning unhappily he stood and threw on a pair of pants hoping that he could get whoever it was behind the door to go away so he could return to his love and sleep. The knocking on the door almost seemed desperate and erratic making him weary of who was there. It was possible it was one of his former bedmates wanting some attention. So, with a heavy sigh he unlocked the door and opened it only to be practically thrown aside as a female frame flew past him and into the living room. Darien blinked a few times trying to come to his senses and identify who'd just barged into his apartment when Ken Tsukino stepped in and shut the door gently behind him. "My wife began to freak out this morning when she went to wake Serena up." Darien immediately pushed himself from the wall and rushed after Ilene's frantic frame and caught her by the waist before she barged into his bedroom.

"Is she here? Please oh God tell me she's here Darien!" Ilene almost screamed and struggled against Darien's strong hold. Now completely confused and somewhat alarmed he turned with Ilene still in his arms and looked at Ken with uncertainty as it hit him. Her parents were in his apartment, he was half naked, she definitely was, and he might very well die in this moment.

"What's going on?" Darien asked almost ignoring Ilene's frantic movements. For the moment he wasn't only holding her to protect Serena but to also protect himself from any possible rage Ken might have. "She's here Ilene calm down will you?"

Ken sighed and looked at the white carpeted floor. "There was a teenage blonde murdered last night and she was worried it might have been Serena. Of course you and I talked so I knew she was safe and sound here but my wife didn't believe me." Darien nodded then remembered the talk Ken had given him the previous day.

"_**Well Darien… I must say I'm thankful to you for keeping her safe and something tells me that you intend to have a long lasting relationship with my daughter… is this true?" Ken had asked with his arms crossed.**_

"_**Yes sir. I love your daughter and I want to worship her for the rest of my life… hopefully she'll let me." Darien had smiled and watched as Ken's face displayed a variety of emotions.**_

"_**Are you asking to marry my daughter?" Darien had then paused and thought about it. It hadn't been his intention to ask however; he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He did intend to marry her just not so soon; he had to wait for at least a year.**_

"_**Sir… I would like nothing more than to marry your daughter however, I feel it is too soon to ask her. I certainly do intend to marry her one day though." Ken had sighed and looked up at the man asking for his daughter's hand. No one was more worthy and he knew this. Darien Shields was to become a doctor, he had more money than anyone else in town, and he loved Serena to a fault.**_

_**He only had one option. "Then she is yours Darien. I entrust my little girl to you and because it is your intention, for all intensive purposes, I shall consider you to be her husband… I can imagine she will go to you tonight. You are a grown man and no doubt know how to treat women but please remember she's still only a girl. Be respectful to her Darien."**_

The look in Ken's eyes told him volumes. The older man had given his daughter to someone else to be cared for. "Hello? Then where is my daughter Darien?" Ilene knocked on his forehead making him remember he still had a hold of the woman. "You men, never listening to a word us women say." Darien chuckled and set her down so she could spin and face him full bore. It was then that she paused and scanned her eyes over him briefly. His muscular chest was bare, he had slacks on and from the looks of it he'd just thrown them on without underwear. To add to the rugged and she would admit it, sexy look he had to him his ebony hair was tousled not to mention the distinct scent he had to him. "Oh… have… we… interrupted anything?" Before Darien could answer Ilene's expression changed and she spoke again this time with more authority. "Wait just a minute here! You mean to tell me my daughter's here, in your bed after you have most definitely taken her virginity and you just stand here calmly? I could murder you!" She growled and turned to her husband. "You're going to let him get away with this?"

"I gave him permission Ilene. He intends to marry her, with such a pure and honest intention why should he not have the right to her?" Ilene's jaw dropped as she turned to Darien. He smiled uneasily hoping to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

"AWE! You really want to marry my little girl?" Ilene's tone turned motherly and almost as if she were fawning over a newborn baby. He nodded making her hug him tightly to her. "Then it's all okay!" He furrowed his brow and looked at Ken only to see the man laughing heartily. "Well then… you go and get yourself cleaned up, I'll make us all breakfast! That includes my daughter." Darien nodded numbly and walked to his room shutting the door behind him and locking it unable to breathe.

He stared at Serena who was stretched across his bed, her long golden locks spread about her like a bed of sunlight. Even though there was no illumination in the room he swore her hair did the trick. "Serena? Hey?" He woke her with a tender nudge causing her eyes to flicker open with a less than genuine smile she looked at him and stretched.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" She asked groggily and rolled onto her stomach to try and escape him. He only shook his head and rubbed her back as he calculated his next words. More than likely if he told her that her parents were there in his apartment she'd flip and he'd have to calm her down. Then again, she needed some sort of motivation to get up.

"Your parents are here." She then snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes. Her lips mimicked the word "what" without actually saying it. "Your parents are here. Your mom's cooking breakfast and I don't know what your dad's doing." She leapt back and covered her exposed body with the sheet and looked at the door as though she were a deer in headlights. "Don't worry Serena, they're okay with us; but we do need to take a shower and get ready for the day." With that he walked around to the side of the bed she leapt to and took her hand pulling her towards the bathroom connected with his bedroom.

The two showered and dressed then walked into the living room where Ken sat watching the news and Ilene was serving breakfast at the table. "I suppose you're going to move in here then?" Ken piped up and looked at his daughter with curiosity. She wasn't sure what to say. Was it an honest question or a rhetorical one?

"Can I?" She asked hopefully looking from one person to the next. Ilene stood over the table frozen with a spatula full of eggs in one hand and a frying pan in the other. Ken shrugged as Darien nodded, clearly it was a real question. "Sure, if I could. I think Darien needs some major help in the decoration department." Ilene began to laugh so hard Serena was convinced she was going to fall down. Ken and Darien were chuckling lightly.

"Sure, why not?" Ilene smiled. "We can start moving you today!" Serena looked at her mother who was overly happy about this fact. Serena had always known her mother to want her in the house so this was a strange development. "Now you and I can spend more quality time together." Ilene looked at her husband with a wink.

* * *

Serena giggled loudly at one of Andrew's poor excuses for a joke then looked down at the counter as a tall red head entered the arcade. Serena held her breath as the woman sat next to her with a broad smile. "Hello little girl. Enjoying your stay with my man?" Her voice was bitter and reminded Serena of a snake.

It had been three weeks since Serena had moved in with Darien and each time she was out alone Beryl would find her and harass her. _Not this time Serena… just ignore her._ She thought and looked up at Andrew who was now staring towards the sliding glass doors with a look of torment. As she continued to sit in her seat a warmth caressed her back making her aware of yet another person's presence. "Hey Serena." The soft, familiar masculine voice sounded in her ear making her freeze and turn towards the owner.

"Hi Seiya." She smiled awkwardly. Needless to say her and Seiya's interactions had been, strained to say the least. "How are you?"

"I'm not doing too well Serena, let me tell you why." He sat on the stool next to her so she was sitting between him and Beryl. "Beryl told me about you and Darien and… I'm pretty pissed really. How could you do this to me? To yourself?" Serena looked into his dangerously dark eyes and shuddered. It was the same look he'd had when he'd tried to force himself on her. She began to open her mouth to respond only for him to press his fingers to them and shake his head from side to side. "No… listen to me. Serena… I don't like the way our relationship has changed. I don't like this one bit and… I have to make a decision. We either be lovers, or enemies. Those are the only two options for me. Which do you choose?"

"Seiya… I want to be your friend. I don't want either of those two options." She sighed and shook her head. "You and I would never work out… I think you know that. I love Darien and we're living together. My family loves him and he makes me happy." She then turned back to the counter and continued to sip on her milkshake.

"That's not an acceptable answer." Seiya smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and began to stroke her arm. "Is it Beryl?" He asked bitterly as the women nodded her agreement. "See… I want you, she wants him. Why can't we just arrange this so we're all happy? You know I could make you happy Serena." He then grabbed onto her arm harshly making her yelp and jump away from the counter.

"Hey! Okay you two out! Get out of my arcade." Andrew growled and glared at Seiya. "You will not harass my friend any longer!" Seiya smiled and took Serena's wrist firmly in his hand.

"Fine Andrew. As you wish we'll talk about this outside." He began to pull her outside with Beryl helping to usher the now struggling girl. Andrew, not wanting to let Seiya and Beryl get to her came around from the side of the counter and grabbed hold of Seiya's other arm only to be punched in the jaw. "Back off blondy!" Andrew stumbled back and watched with a light head as Seiya and Beryl pulled Serena outside and into a car.

"Seiya! Let go of me will you? This is not funny and I don't like it!" Serena shouted and freed her arm once inside the vehicle. Beryl quickly started the car and began to drive down the road as Seiya leaned closer and closer to her in the back seat. "Seiya… leave me alone."

"No… see, I'm not going to let this go okay? I love you God damn it! I won't let you leave me! I won't let him have you! I never realized how much I loved you until I thought about you and him together and I just… I'll do anything at this point to keep you… anything." He whispered in emphasis making her eyes widen. Feeling as though she was in danger she pulled on the door handle and cried out in frustration when nothing happened. "You're not getting away from me this time… I have an ally now."

* * *

Darien walked into the sunlight afternoon and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd just taken his last test. It was the last obstacle standing between him and his MD. With a refreshed attitude he looked around until his eyes rested on a red headed woman waiting with a smirk on her face. "What do you want?" He growled angrily and walked past her hoping she'd get the hint and leave him alone.

"Only you my darling Darien." She rushed up beside him and took hold of his muscular arm. He pulled away and stopped in his tracks determined to get her to leave.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you, I'm with Serena and I love her." She laughed and looked at him with an amused grin. "What?" He knitted his brow.

"Does she love you Darien?" Beryl smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Do you think she loves you enough to truly make you happy?" Something in her tone of voice alarmed him. Did she have Serena? Had Beryl hurt her?

"Yes." He answered hesitantly then watched Beryl spin around like a small girl dancing in an invisible parade. "What are you getting at?" The tall woman walked towards him suggestively and placed her hands on his strong, broad chest running her hands up to his neck. "Get away from me and leave her alone. Understand me?"

"I understand you but find myself in an… awkward position. You see… there is someone else who loves her deeply and is determined to make her his." Darien felt his stomach drop to his feet as he looked into her evil eyes. "He's going to have her one way or the other. He told me that after his last encounter with her he had a breakdown and has admitted that if he cannot be with her then he won't let anyone be with her. What I'm trying to say Darien, is that you're little toy is going to die unless you give her up and agree to be with me."

"You're insane! You can't do this! I'll have you locked up so fast…" Darien seethed and looked up at the blue sky. Why? Why had he ever gotten involved with his evil woman? He knew that Seiya wouldn't be thinking like that unless she'd planted the thought there. "Hurt her and I swear to God…"

"You're not going to do anything Darien. If you do she's dead. If you just come with me she'll live." Darien thought of his options and sighed looking down at the ground. If he agreed then he'd lose her and all of his integrity, if he didn't… it was possible Seiya would kill her… but how likely? "If he doesn't Darien I will." Beryl added annoyingly.

"Why are you doing this? This is something out of a drama movie! This is real life and you can't do this sort of thing in real life!" She laughed so loud he thought his eardrums were going to burst. "Beryl!"

"Darien… this happens all the time in real life. Make your decision. Make it now." She demanded and glared at him. He mulled the thought around. If he agreed, then Serena would live and he could alert the authorities of the situation. They could rescue her, they could do something about this and no one would be hurt. After it was all cleared up then everything could be normal again. He hoped.

"Fine. I agree but if anything happens to her… anything at all… the deal's off. Understand me Beryl?" He pointed a finger at her angrily. He didn't like this idea one bit but he would do it for Serena. She alone was worth it.


	7. Together at Last

I'm truely terrible because this has been finished for a long time and I just haven't uploaded it. Well... enjoy!

* * *

Together at Last

Seiya sat opposite from her in a chair watching her every move. He wasn't sure how long it would take Beryl to enact their plan but he was sure it was going to work nonetheless. Serena waited patiently with her hands grasp tightly in her lap. She wanted to know if what Seiya and Beryl had said was true. Beryl had told Serena that Darien had been visiting her after school everyday for a bout in bed. Serena didn't want to believe it, but something in her told her to take it into consideration. A man as good looking as Darien, as popular… couldn't possibly be happy with one inexperienced teenager. The past few weeks had been heaven for her and she had thought he was happy as well but was it all an act? Maybe he hadn't wanted her to move in but her parents pressured him to let her. _Oh God! It could be true! _She looked at the ground until she couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Where is she Seiya?"

Seiya was about to respond when the door opened and Beryl stepped in with a large smirk on her face. "It wasn't easy to get proof without him knowing something was up but I managed." She then frowned and looked at Serena. "I know this is going to be hard for you but…" Beryl handed the teenage girl her digital camera and sat down next to her. Serena held the object in her hands and slowly turned the power on pressing the view button. As soon as the picture appeared she cried out and dropped the camera into her lap choosing instead to cover her face with her hands. "I told you." Beryl smiled at Seiya who looked at the blonde with a concerned look on his face. He wanted her to be with him but somewhere in the back of his mind her obvious pain pulled at his heart.

"But… I… he…" She began to cry uncontrollably making Seiya sit next to her and put his arms around her. He glanced down at the photo of her and Darien in bed together and looked at her in amazement. How had she managed to get him in bed with her? "You tried to warn me Seiya… how could I…" She leaned into her long time friend and cried. "What's worse is that I love him. I truly love him! My parents love him too!"

"It's okay Serena… it's okay…" Seiya pet her hair and looked at the satisfied smirk on Beryl's face. "Beryl… I need to talk to you… will you please… in the next room?" Seiya asked his partner and stood leaving Serena in her sorrow. Beryl almost snarled but stepped into the next room. "This isn't right… I can't do this…"

"Fuck you Seiya! If you don't go through with this I'll fucking kill her. I promise you I will." He stepped back in shock and stared at her in disbelief. "That's right you heard me. I've won him over and I'm not letting this go. He's mine and you get to have her. So what if she's upset, it's her own fault for fraternizing with my man." With that she smirked and leaned into the ebony haired teen. "So, go and have your fun with her."

"Seiya!" The teen turned towards the door as he heard the blonde cry out. "Seiya!" He rushed back into the room to see her covering her mouth and leaning over herself a little. "I don't feel so hot… where's the bathroom?" She managed to gasp out. Now alert, Seiya helped her up and to the bathroom where she leaned over the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. He knitted his brow and knelt beside her.

"No need to get that upset Serena… you still have me." Beryl stood in the doorway to the bathroom looking at Serena with new hatred. He looked up at the fiery redhead and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Beryl breathed and stepped backwards out of the bathroom thinking quite seriously about the possibility that Serena might be pregnant. If she was, Darien would do anything to get her back and keep her safe. On the other hand, just because the girl suddenly threw up and didn't seem sick… didn't necessarily mean anything. She'd only been with Darien for three weeks… that wasn't enough time to come down with morning sickness was it?

"I feel better now… just got a little nauseous." Serena smiled reassuringly. "My only concern is… what now?"

"My sentiments exactly." Beryl glared at the blonde and stormed out of Seiya's apartment to go and see Darien. If Serena was going to play that game she could as well. If she could get pregnant with Darien's child then, he would have to stay with her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beryl sat across from Darien at the dining table glaring at him. It had been three months since she'd won him over and every morning Serena had been getting sick and rather emotional for no reason. It was clear the girl was pregnant. Seiya and Serena both remained oblivious to this fact. Of course, after that day Seiya had, in a sense chickened out and hadn't lay a hand on her. Something Beryl hated. She could tell that the little prick was trying to plan something so Serena and Darien could be together again. Especially since Serena kept telling her parents nothing had changed between her and Darien. "How is she?" He asked without looking at the red headed devil.

"Sick." Beryl remarked coldly and watched as he snapped his head towards her so suddenly it looked like he'd suffered from whiplash. She shrugged and looked down at her fashion magazine trying to ignore the panicked look on his face.

"Sick? How sick? Has Seiya done something to make her sick? Answer me!" He shouted and slammed his fist into the table. "Beryl!" Beryl slowly put down the magazine and smiled realizing how she could get him to forget her.

"Morning sickness. You know how it is with pregnant women." She shrugged and sipped on her coffee trying her hardest not to smile at the look of utter despair and turmoil on his face. Clearly her plan would work. "Seiya's thrilled to say the least." Darien suddenly stood and looked out the window at the city below him. "Something wrong darling?" She asked innocently.

"What the fuck do you think? You're sitting there telling me the woman I love is pregnant with another man's child! Do you know what that feels like?" He then turned on her and marched over to her. "Get out Beryl."

"Why?" She shrugged and looked up at him. "You know what happens if…"

"No man in his right mind would murder a woman carrying his child." Beryl's face dropped as she realized her mistake. If Serena was no longer in a hostage situation she no longer had leverage over Darien. "Get out and don't come back."

"Darien… I… I never said… I mean, I told you in the beginning that if he didn't kill her I would." She smiled at her sentence. Darien would know the truth in her words and back down.

"He won't let you." He snapped angrily and grabbed her by the arm. "He'll protect her for all he's worth. That's what I would do." As he drug the woman to the front door of his apartment she dug her heels into the carpet and growled realizing that the only way to stop this was to tell him the truth and threaten to kill her.

"I never said it was his Darien." The tall man froze in his stride and looked down at the very reluctant Beryl. "It's yours Darien and I swear to God I'll gut her if you throw me out of here." He released her arm and stood silently still with his eyes closed.

"How do you know it's mine?" Darien opened his eyes and stared into Beryl's red ones wondering if she was speaking the truth or playing a game with him. "She's been with him for three months how do you know?"

"Because, she had morning sickness the day you and I made the deal. She was already pregnant. So congratulations you're a father and you're never going to see your child." Beryl laughed when Darien's face dropped. Clearly she'd struck a nerve. He turned away from her slowly and balled his fists. "What?" She pursued and approached him. What happened next was so sudden she had no idea it was coming. In one swift move Darien turned and punched her in the face sending her reeling to the floor unconscious and with a broken jaw. He'd never hit a woman before but as far as he was concerned she wasn't a woman. She was a monster.

"The fuck I won't." He sneered and drug her to his spare room where he locked her in and took her cell phone from her. With a heavy sigh he walked out of his apartment determined to find Serena, wherever she was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You've gained weight." Mina laughed and hugged her friend closely. Each girl took their time greeting Serena. With all of their classes they'd barely been able to talk to one another which was why this meeting was so important. "How are you Seiya?"

"I'm okay ladies. Yourselves?" He smiled and sat in the booth the girls normally claimed. Andrew watched the interactions carefully wondering if Seiya was treating Serena decently. Darien had told Andrew of the deal and was extremely concerned but Serena didn't seem to be in any sort of distress, in fact she seemed to be with Seiya of her own will.

"Is she here?" Darien's voice pulled Andrew out of his trans. He looked at his concerned friend then glanced at the table where Serena and her friends were gathered. He nodded and Darien ventured a look. His eyes caught on Serena, sitting happily next to Seiya, he couldn't see what he knew would be her slightly puffed stomach because the table was blocking the view.

"Wait… Darien. Before you go over there… I need to tell you something." Darien looked at his friend expectantly. "She thinks you cheated on her… they told her that the whole time you were with her you were with Beryl on the side… I really broke her heart. That's why she's been staying with Seiya." Darien growled low then leaned over the counter. "Does Seiya think that's his child?"

"What?" Andrew jumped back and looked from Darien to Serena then back. "She's… she… doesn't know. Seiya hasn't touched her Dare… she's told me everything… she just made me promise not to tell you anything… how do you know she's…"

"Beryl told me. She wouldn't have unless she was desperate and I'd say she was pretty damn desperate as I was throwing her out of my apartment." Darien sneered and took a deep breath. If Serena really didn't know about her own condition it would be difficult for him to tell her. "I'm going over there." He then approached the table and stood in front of a group of shocked looking women and one reluctant man. "Serena… can I talk to you?"

"No, you've avoided me for three months now, you've had plenty of time to talk to me." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. Seiya looked up at Darien and slid out of the booth pulling Serena out with him. A slight whisper made Serena sigh but nod at Darien and walk to a private corner of the arcade. Darien watched her walk, her body carrying more weight than the last time he saw her. Beryl was right, Serena was clearly pregnant with his child. "What do you want Darien? What? It wasn't enough to take my virginity, then throw my heart on the ground and stomp on it?"

"Serena… please let me explain…" She went to respond but he shook his head and continued on. "They lied to you… lied to me. The day… well, Beryl came to me and threatened to kill you if I didn't let Seiya have you and date her. I agreed and alerted the police but they said they couldn't do anything because you hadn't called them so I was stuck. I shouldn't have believed her but… I was afraid." She shook her head violently and glared at him.

"You're such a liar! You only wanted me for the sex! You've never cared about me and when Seiya tried to warn me about you I threw him aside when really he was trying to protect me! You… you were messing around with her the whole time you were with me! She proved it! She showed me photos that day of you and her together. I loved you Darien and you… you betrayed me." She cried and hit him in the chest trying to bury her frustration.

"No… Serena that's not true, I swear to you it isn't. I did… I was with her that day but only because she threatened you. What would you have me do when I honestly thought… I could lose you forever?" Serena looked at the ground allowing the tears to fall from her eyes.

"You already have Darien." She then turned away from him but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm. "Let go of me. I'm done with you Darien. I'm done with all of this. I wish… I wish you'd never left me that stupid note."

"Hey." Seiya said meekly as he approached the sorrowful couple. "Look Serena I… I'm sorry." He then looked up at her and sighed deeply seeing the pain she was in. It wasn't right for him to keep lying to her. Not when she so clearly loved Darien and vice versa. "He's telling you the truth. Beryl and I lied to both of you. I'm sorry but I was so selfish… I didn't want you with him but now I see that… you two belong together."

"He's… telling me the truth? You and Beryl threatened to kill me… then told me he was cheating so I'd… what sleep with you?" He nodded and she stepped back into Darien's body. "But you haven't…"

"I couldn't. Not after I saw you crying… then when you upset yourself so much you got sick. I can still tell you're upset. You're sick each day and you've gained some weight… you're miserable and I can see that." Serena knitted her brow and looked at herself. She had noticed she'd put on a few pounds but nothing too noticeable… she'd thought.

"Darien!" She cried and hugged him. "I'm sorry I believed them… I love you… I really do." Seiya watched her with confusion written all over his face. She was jumping from one mood to the other so quickly it was concerning.

"Okay… now… I need to ask you a few questions Serena." Darien said in his professional tone. "Seiya said you've been getting sick each morning for the past three weeks… How do you feel when you get those waves of sickness?"

"Nauseous but it goes away after I throw up." She smiled and hugged him tighter relieved by his scent. Even if he had slept with Beryl it didn't seem so bad now that he was with her.

"Okay… and you've put on weight… having sudden mood swings… any strange food cravings?" Darien asked and looked at Seiya who immediately paled and stepped away from Serena with his eyes wide and his head bobbing up and down to answer Darien's question. "Serena… I think you're pregnant." Darien said as frankly as he could manage.

"I swear I didn't touch her Darien… please don't murder me." Seiya put his hands up as if to shield himself from a possible outburst. "I'm sorry!"

"You think I'm… what? But… how? We… I… no way!" She breathed and looked into Darien's glistening eyes. "How? How could I be when we always… oh." She let out a large breath remembering the one incident they had forgotten the condom. "Oh…" Her eyes began to flutter and her body grew limp. Darien caught her and swooped her into his arms protectively and looked at Seiya with a stern look on his face.

Serena's faint had attracted the girls who were not rushing over with concerned looks on their faces. "Way to go Darien, you made her cry then faint. What'd you say to the poor girl?" Raye scolded. Darien smiled realizing the girls had no idea what had happened over the break and since then.

"I um… well, I got her pregnant." He said softly making all the girls' jaws hit the floor. "You really didn't know she'd moved in with me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. They all shook their heads in denial. "It's been complicated." He smiled as he looked from one girl to the next then down at the woman he loved. "So… Seiya I have a situation at home. I had to lock Beryl in the spare room… only… I'm pretty sure I broke her jaw when I punched her."

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted in unison. He shrugged and looked at Seiya who was thinking hard.

"Well, I'll take care of her Dare. You take care of Serena." Seiya smiled and touched Serena's cheek lovingly. "This has turned out to be some wild story… and you'd better bet uncle Seiya's going to tell it to the little one."

"The hell you are." Darien laughed and looked down at Serena. Though the journey had been an interesting one he was happy it was resolved now. He smiled at the little piece of paper that marked the beginning. It was a valentines he wouldn't forget, and a love story that was just beginning. "It's amazing… this all started with a note."

"A corny one too." Raye crossed her arms and snorted. The girls all laughed. It was clear that no matter what changed, some things would always be true. Darien's love note would always be the trinket that started the love story of their lifetimes. "I hope Chad writes me one of those notes."

"I'm sure he will Raye, I'm sure he will." Amy patted her friend's back and looked at Serena's sleeping form. "Now, let's take care of business shall we?" With those words the group left the arcade intent on living the rest of their lives with this story behind them.


End file.
